I still love you
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Caroline has the perfect life. Trouble ensues when she realizes her loving Nik is a wanted crime lord along with her best friend Stefan. She loves him with all her heart but she can't stay with him knowing he is causing people so much pain. She has to run, if not for her sake then for the little one growing inside her. Even if she does run, it's not long before he finds her.DARK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline woke up and stretched her arms above her head lazily and watched as the sunlight peeked through the partially opened curtains indicating that her husband was indeed up and most probably painting _again_. She got up, slipped his discarded Henley over her head and walked over to the adjoining room _i.e._ his art studio.

He stood there with his nude back facing her, looking at an incomplete painting of his skeptically. One brush in hand while another one tucked behind his ear. She quickly crossed the room and hugged his waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You left the bed again" she scolded and pouted.

Klaus turned to her with a lazy smile on his face, along with blue paint flicked on his stubbled cheek. "Good morning sweetheart" he murmured and turned to wrap his arms around her as hers moved to latch onto his neck. She smiled in return and tiptoed to peck him on his lips lovingly.

"You know, I only get the weekend with you. The least you can do is stay in bed with me till I wake up" she complained and got out of his grasp to look at his current painting. This had become a routine of theirs. They had known each other for 2 years now and married for one year yet there wasn't a whole day Klaus had spent with her without any interruption except their honeymoon.

Klaus was a busy man and she had accepted him with all his flaws as he had with her. She could still remember the first day they met.

"_Oh my God Kat! How did you get the passes?" Bonnie asked grasping her brunette friend's arm. "This place looks amazing" she commented referring to the nightclub right in front of them. _

_Katherine flipped her curly hair from her shoulder and smirked proudly while hanging their passes to the bouncer who immediately let them in, "Elijah's brother owns this place. Of course he couldn't say no to me" she said and once they were in, the party was going on in full swing. _

"_Are we just going to talk all night or drink something?" Elena said grumpily, in a manner very unlike her. Let's just say her breakup with Stefan had not gone well. _

_Caroline laughed at her friend's behavior and hooked her arm through hers. They all moved towards the bar, attracting the attention of all the male population on their way. Katherine slammed Elijah's card, on the table and ordered them tequila shots. They all raised their glasses and clicked them together. _

"_To a single, boyfriend-free and __**happy **__life" Caroline said with a smirk. _

"_Cheers!" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline yelled in unison as they downed their shots while Katherine rolled her eyes but silently gulped her shot. _

"_Come on! Get your butts off the stool and let's dance" Katherine announced happily as the drink already began taking its desired effect. The girls danced for most of the night until Katherine went off to find that perfect, suited boyfriend of hers while the trio kept drinking and talking. _

_Soon enough the girls were 'hammered' to say the least. Elena had her head down on the bar while Bonnie kept looking out for Katherine. She was the least drunk in them. _

"_I don't even know why I broke up with Stefan" Elena mumbled drunk. _

_Caroline giggled and began laughing uncontrollably and stopped when both her friends gave her confusing looks. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's just I'm kind of glad you broke up with him. I always had this confusion. If you would marry him, either I would be his best man-slash-girl or your bridesmaid" she stated and began giggling again at the thought in her head. She always thought Elena was Stefan's 'epic love'. _

"_I thought…. I don't know I think it's like he hides everything from me. He doesn't tell me anything" the brunette whined and played with the ends of her hair in a Katherine-ish way. _

"_I think you should curl your hair like your twin sister" Caroline blurted looking at Elena. _

_She lifted her head and turned to Caroline. "Really?" she asked with a bright smile. _

"_Yeah. Maybe you can pretend to be her and have sex with Elijah. He looks sooo hot in that suit" the blonde announced, fanning herself exaggeratedly. _

_Elena blushed and laughed at her friend. "Hands off bitch. He's taken!" the brunette exclaimed in her Katherine's bitchy tone. _

_Caroline pointed at Elena and looked to Bonnie who was snickering at her friends. Soon they all began laughing and giggling making jokes about each other but mostly about Katherine. _

"_Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to cut you off" the bartender said and took the bottle of tequila from Elena's prying hands. _

"_But why!" the girls whined in unison. _

_The man smiled and pointed to one of the VIP booths where a gorgeous blonde man was seated, sipping his drink while looking at the girl's with a predatory gaze. 'He was so hot' Caroline thought. Sexy stubble. Check. Gorgeous hair. Check. Style. Check. Class. Check. Looks. Double check. _

_The man caught Caroline's gaze and saw her staring and smirked. He downed his drink in one gulp and stood up to make his way to them. He was dressed like a rich boy. Probably was too. _

"_And who is he to decide if we've had enough or not?" Caroline challenged but as the bartender opened his mouth to say something, the mysterious blonde man came their way and shook his head at him. He rested his hands on the back of Caroline's stool. _

"_Good evening ladies" he addressed all of them earning a groan from Elena and a hiss from Bonnie. 'OMG! Sexy British accent' CHECK. _

"_Dear stranger please enlighten us why did you cut us off?" she asked daringly. She usually wasn't this confident. It was definitely the alcohol speaking. _

_Klaus smirked at her straight forwardness and inched closer to her caging her in with his arms on the bar. "I think you've all had enough for the night sweetheart" he answered truthfully. They had had more than enough. He had noticed them an hour ago because of the sound of Caroline's melodic laughter. _

_Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure dad" she mocked and earned a giggled from Elena who stopped abruptly catching the gaze of everyone around her. Except Klaus who was busy staring Caroline. She was breathtaking. _

_Suddenly the brunette's hand flew to her mouth and she ran towards the bathroom with Bonnie hot behind her tail. Caroline tried to get up but Klaus placed his hands on her shoulder steadying her. _

"_She'll be fine. I'm more worried about you love" he said and smirked when he saw her scoff. _

_She pried his hands off her. "Look! I've been having the crappiest week of my life alright. First Tyler decides to get back with Hayley. Ughh! Not that I have a problem because he's my ex but that girl is just a slut and Ty's still my friend and I care about him. But whatever. Then my best friend goes missing after his break up with my other best friend who is, by the way, most probably chunking the toilets right now." She rambled but slapped her hand to her forehead. "But that's not the point. The point is I am having a mid-life crisis right now and don't need some hot stranger to tell me that I've had enough to drink or not because I most certainly haven't…" she trailed off and once she looked at Klaus' wolfish grin, she realized her slip up and slapped a hand to her mouth. _

"_You think I'm hot?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a small chuckle. _

"_I'm drunk" she excused. _

"_So you've had enough to drink?" he taunted at which she rolled her eyes. He smiled at her expression and held out his hand. "Klaus but you can call me Nik" he said with a smile. _

_Caroline smiled and placed her hand in his. "Caroline but you can call me care bear" she joked. Klaus found himself staring at her in awe. Her laughter was intoxicating. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed and she concentrated on his face for a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're a Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson right?" she asked suddenly standing up. _

_Klaus smiled at her panic and nodded. "In the flesh" he answered. Of course she'd recognize him. Klaus was a very rare name and Mikaelson even more so. She must've read his name somewhere. After all it was his club. _

"_I knew I had seen you somewhere. Personally I think Elijah's hotter" she blurted and clamped a hand over her mouth again in embarrassment. _

_Klaus's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to ignore the way his blood boiled on the thought of this girl liking Elijah more than him. "You know my brother?" he asked confused. _

"_Of course. He's dating Katherine. My other best friend. How else would I know you?" she quipped with another question. He gestured around to the windows where the name Mikaelson was printed and smiled when her mouth formed an 'O'. She looked adorable. _

"Sweetheart…" Klaus' voice pulled her out of her trip down memory lane.

"Hm?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"I have to go to the office. Will you be alright alone or shall I send the driver to get Rebekah?" he asked as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly.

She sighed. Couldn't they even get a weekend to themselves? "No. I think I'm going to finish my book today. Maybe go shopping" she replied and brushed her thumb against his cheek removing the blue paint as he hurried off to change.

After a couple of hours, Caroline was done with her shopping and sitting at the coffee shop at the mall, sipping her coffee and reading the book in her hand when someone cleared their throat in front of her. She lowered her book and saw a man in a suit looming over her.

"Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson?" he inquired.

"Yes"

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Caroline put her book down and gestured to the seat in front of her. The man sat down and opened a file and clicked his pen.

"I'm Agent Alaric Saltzman from Interpol" he introduced himself and handed her a card with his name and a few extension numbers. "You can confirm it by asking them" he assured her.

"How can I help you officer?" she asked worriedly biting her lip.

He offered her a small smile. "I assume you know Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Stefan's my best friend and Nik… I mean Klaus is my husband" she answered.

"Do you know the kind of business they are involved in?" he asked.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Shipping of antiques and historical objects. My husband is the CEO of his own company which he inherited from his parents and Stefan works for him" she replied. She never did ask Nik much about his business but all she knew was, it always kept him busy.

Alaric chuckled at her and shut the file. "This shipping business of theirs is a sham. Your _husband _and _best friend_ are involved in some serious things. They are smugglers. Weaponry, drugs, stolen artifacts and even murder and kidnapping." He answered in one breath and watched the blonde's wide eyed reaction.

She shook her head frantically. "No no! There has to be some misunderstanding. Nik… they … he can't." she mumbled as she wringed her hands together. "This is a joke right? Some sort of sick joke?" she asked angrily.

Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry they lied to you Caroline. But this is the truth" he said and looked around before catching her gaze again. "Look Klaus has you guarded full time. His men are everywhere. This is the only 10 minute gap his security has. You have been lied to Caroline and I'm sorry for that. But I can help you. You can start over. Help us bring him down and you can be free." He offered her and watched as tears fell from her eyes.

"I … there has to be a mistake" she stammered, still not believing it.

"Caroline. Look at me" he said and tightened his hold on her hand when she did as he told. "You have to do this. If not for yourself then for your kid. What do you think his or her future's going to be?" he asked.

Caroline's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy just yet. "How did you-

She was cut off by the agent who gave her a knowing look. "We need your help as you need ours to get away from him. I have to go now before his men come again but call me when you change your mind" he said and giving her one final nod, he walked away leaving a frantic Caroline behind.

Caroline barely understood as the rest of the day flew by. Her thoughts were consumed by the fact that her husband and best friend were murderers, criminals. No _crime lords! _She was such a fool to believe that she would get perfect life after being such a bitch in high school. What did this mean for her? For her unborn baby?

She called the Interpol office and after a series of transfers, she was finally directed to someone who confirmed Alaric's identity. She had quickly hung up. Tears blinded her as she screamed and threw the phone against the wall. She crumbled to the floor and cried for an hour before she pushed herself off the floor, to Klaus' study. She searched each and every inch of his study and even went as far as to break into his locked drawer. Her eyes widened when she found a gun in the last compartment.

She called Alaric again from her cellphone and asked him for details on everything. He told her of all of Stefan and Klaus' crimes. They both practically owned the underworld. They both agreed that she would not disclose their meeting to anyone. After a few more moments Caroline ended the call taking the time to think whether to turn her husband in or to support him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the foyer and saw Klaus walking in with Kol, Stefan and Elijah on his tail as the maid opened the door for them. They were all wearing smiles. She watched them from behind the railing at the top of the stairs. Her body stood there motionless with a frown marred on her face. She could feel the tears blinding her vision and herself feeling dizzy but she could care less about herself right now.

Klaus sensed her and smiled at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sweetheart" he purred lovingly with his signature smirk. At his voice, all of the men looked up and greeted her.

"My _favorite_ girl in the world" Kol drawled earning a sharp look from Klaus.

"Caroline" Elijah said with a gentle nod.

"Hey Care" Stefan said casually but Klaus was the first to notice her wobbly state. Concern etched his face.

"Are you feeling alright love?" he asked taking one step up the stairs towards his wife.

Caroline grabbed the side of her head and clutched her stomach as tears began flowing freely down her cheeks and she felt herself losing consciousness. Her world was spinning. She looked to see Klaus walking up the stairs to her but before he could reach her Caroline fell to the floor with a loud thud with her eyelids closed.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled as he ran up the stairs and picked up her unconscious body.

"GET THE CAR READY. CAROLINE FAINTED!" he shouted downstairs and soon Elijah and Kol came running up the stairs to see their brother picking up Caroline's unconscious form.

"What happened?" they asked in unison with concern and helped Klaus lift her.

"I don't know_. Bloody hell_" Klaus answered frustrated and sprinted down the stairs and out of the mansion, hugging his wife's body to himself. Stefan had already started the car.

"Just drive to the nearest hospital!" the blonde man practically growled as fear filled him. What happened to Caroline? She was alright when he left her? None of his men had told him about anything happening to his blonde little wife.

Elijah and Kol got into another car behind them and followed them into the hospital. Once they reached the inside of the hospital, they saw Stefan sitting in the waiting area while their brother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nik?" Kol asked looking around.

"Where do you think?" Stefan asked sarcastically. "Threatening the doctor" he continued pointing to the doctor's office where Klaus had most probably created a scene.

Elijah patted Stefan's shoulder. "I'll talk to him. Can you call Katerina and please inform her of this" he said and left once Stefan nodded.

The oldest Mikaelson walked into the doctor's office and saw his brother, grabbing the doctor from the collar of his shirt. "You better fix whatever- he was in the middle of his threat when his older brother stepped inside.

Klaus growled at the doctor who was terrified and left shaking. Elijah turned to Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright Niklaus. Have some patience" he advised him calmly.

"I don't know what could be wrong with her. Someone could have poisoned her for all I know!" he shouted and ran a hand through his hair, making a list of people to kill for this happening to his wife.

"Think positively Niklaus" Elijah said fixing his suit. "I'm sure everything will be quite alright" he said soothing again.

"I hope so for everyone's sake" Klaus answered menacingly. "If even a hair on Caroline's head is harmed, I will paint his city red" he snarled and walked out of the office, slamming the door on his way.

Klaus blinked away the water forming in his eyes. He couldn't lose Caroline. He _wouldn't _lose her. She was everything he had. She was his wife. His love and he couldn't live without her. No! She was not allowed to leave him like this. Everything had to be okay.

After waiting for an hour, the doctor came out of the examination room.

"Mrs. Mikaelson's family?" He questioned looking around for her relatives. Suddenly all the people in the hallway turned to him and walked to him. He raised his eyebrow at the whole group gathered for just one patient.

"Umm… Who is Mr. Mikaelson?" he questioned and saw as Klaus Mikaelson came into view. His eyes red, hair ruffled and frown lines marred his face.

"What is wrong with Caroline?" Klaus questioned straight away glaring the young doctor who seemed terrified of the curious glances from the rest of his friends and family. Well, _Caroline's friends _and his family. Klaus Mikaelson did not have friends.

"Nothing is wrong with your wife Mr. Mikaelson. She is perfectly alright…" he started off taking deep breaths but was not allowed to complete.

"Then why did she faint?" Elena questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah if she's fine, she should be alright. As in standing and NOT fainting!" Katherine reasoned not letting the doctor speak.

"Maybe she was just tired by all of your complaining and blabbering" Kol said pointedly towards Katherine.

"Or maybe she was just tired of your huge ego" the curly brunette responded.

"At least only my ego is huge. Not my ass!" Kol retorted harshly earning a gasp from all the ladies including Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah.

"You did NOT!" Katherine exclaimed angrily pointing a finger towards him.

Kol turned to her with a pleased smirk on his face. "I did" he breathed out proudly.

"SHUT UP!" Klaus growled angrily and for a moment, his eyes turned black. He had his fists clenched and his jaw squared. Everyone stood silent, not to anger Klaus any more than they already had. "Speak!" he hissed to the doctor who looked confused and scared all at the same time.

He gulped. "Congratulations Mr. Mikaelson! Your wife is pregnant. She only fainted due to slight dehydration." He breathed out quickly and motioned for the nurse to take his place. "She will explain the rest to you. Please excuse me" he said and sprinted away from the dysfunctional family of his patient.

A chorus of gasps came from the crowd. The girls squealed in happiness and all debated on who would name the first born Mikaelson, whether he would be a boy or girl, clothing etc. But Klaus was still. He could not believe it. He was going to be a father. Caroline was having _his _baby.

"Congratulations Niklaus" Elijah said enveloping him in a hug.

"Kol junior. Or Kollena, whoever it is going to be, better look just like me" Kol announced proudly as he hugged his brother and grinned like a fool. For the next few minutes, everyone congratulated each other and then a nurse came over to Klaus.

"Mrs. Mikaelson is awake. If you'd like to see her" the nurse said sweetly watching the excited family of the patient.

Klaus nodded furiously and went to follow the nurse who stood still with raised eyebrows. He looked behind him to see almost everyone ready to go inside to see Caroline.

"No way!" he hissed shaking his head.

"Caroline is my best friend. She'll want to see me first" Katherine reasoned.

"Care is _my _best friend" Elena said annoyed at her twin.

"She may be your best friend but only I am _her _best friend" Kol said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Absolutely not! She is my _sister_. Family goes first" Rebekah argued with a pout.

"No offense but I've known her longer than anyone. It's my right to see her first" Stefan said excitedly.

"She's been there for me and I've been there for her, forever. I need to see her" Bonnie held her ground with a determined look etched on her face.

Even Elijah was not acting smart this time. "I believe the eldest Mikaelson has the right to see the mother of the youngest Mikaelson" Elijah said fixing his suit ready to go inside.

"You wound me Elijah. I'm the eldest hence I'll be going first" Finn said joining the group with his wife Sage who looked at everyone with a glare.

"I'm the first Mikaelson wife. I will go first" she tried but Klaus was having none of it.

"SHE'S _MY_ WIFE WHO'S HAVING _MY_ CHILD!" He yelled incredulously at everyone, not taking any more of their nonsense. "Stay here otherwise…" he wasn't allowed to complete his threat as everyone started taking turns after him.

"Yeah yeah you'll tear out our livers. I'm next" Kol said quickly and then after him everyone started taking turns ignoring Klaus and his anger.

He turned to the nurse who was silently enjoying the bickering of the family. She nodded at him with a smile and took him to Caroline's room. On the way to her room, she turned to him.

"You need to take special care of her. She fainted because of low blood pressure. She needs proper nourishment. Not only for herself but the baby. She is quite weak. I'll give you a list of prenatal vitamins which she must take along with a few other medicines" the nurse said before she knocked on the door twice before entering and allowing Klaus inside.

His eyes instantly fell on the blonde beauty laying on the hospital bed. She looked at him, forgetting all their conflicts and smiled brightly, knowing that they had created this little life together.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late updates. I was writing this little baby. Hope you guys like it. Leave reviews please. Thanks. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! I must say the response for this fic was amaazzzinggg. I would like to dedicate this chapter to "Mickey95" who is an excellent writer and I hope she updates her stories soon. Like she always does. **

**Secondly, I'd like to bring attention to "Avari20" who is an adorable and very sincere person. She has a kind heart and an excellent mind. Go check out both of their stories. You'll be blown away. **

"Careful love!" Klaus scolded seriously as he opened the car door for Caroline and helped her out of the car. Caroline had just been discharged from the hospital with strict orders to take care of her diet. From the way to the hospital to the way back, Klaus had probably pointed out 101 ways Caroline needed to be more cautious.

The blonde rolled her eyes and let her husband grab her hand and lead her to the front door slowly. "Nik. I'm barely even pregnant yet. I can handle myself" she argued for the billionth time.

"Yeah you're barely pregnant that is why my model baby is in your tummy right now" Katherine commented walking behind the couple with a couple of bags in her hand.

"_Your_ model baby?" Elena questioned with a scoff. "The baby is going to be a doctor just like its favorite Aunt Elena" the straight haired brunette answered with a bright smile.

"_My _child will neither be a model nor a doctor. He or she will join the family business" Klaus stated with confidence and possessiveness which made Caroline bite her lip in worry.

"What do you mean? He will do whatever he wants to" Caroline defended placing her hand on her non-existent baby stomach protectively.

"Of course sweetheart" Klaus answered unconvincingly, not even looking at her, which clearly meant that they would have to talk about the whole thing later. He unlocked the front door of the Mikaelson Manor and motioned her to step inside. Caroline moved forward and as soon as she stepped foot into the dark house, she saw the whole house was dark. She turned on the lights and …

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Snow spray was sprayed on her along with party poppers and glitter thrown into air as Nik entered behind her with a smug smile on his face.

"Did you know about this?" she asked smiling looking from him to the decorations. The whole mansion was decorated with balloons, flowers, streamers and a huge 'congratulations' banner in the main foyer. Gifts were piled in one corner while the rest of the family and her friends stood spread out through the room.

"Yes he did but he didn't do anything to help" Katherine said as she pushed past him to her best friend and hooked her arm through hers. "Let's get this party started" she yelled loudly and everyone applauded.

After another round of congrats from everyone and a bouquet of flowers from the staff of their house, everyone settled in the main living room. Klaus sat on the armchair in the middle, nursing a glass of bourbon while Caroline sat on his lap sipping orange juice, considering juice was the only beverage her husband allowed her. Elijah, Kol, Stefan sat on one sofa while Rebekah sat on another chair in the corner and Elena and Bonnie sat on the loveseat, leaving Katherine standing in the corner. Finn and Sage were sitting on the chairs next to Rebekah.

"This is our gift for you Caroline. Hope you like it" Sage said handing Caroline a box wrapped in green paper.

The blonde smiled gratefully at her sister-in-law and looked at her husband with a smile. "I think our baby is going to be very spoilt" she commented watching the whole family so excited.

Klaus chuckled and placed a kiss on his wife's shoulder lovingly. "Indeed. Don't forget, our dear parents are coming this weekend" he announced loudly with a grimace.

"Always to the depressing bit, our Nik. Open the gifts darling" Kol complained and his eyes glinted mysteriously.

The future parents chuckled and Caroline sat straighter to help her open the gifts. "Okay first I'll open the one from Sage and Finn" she stated and began unwrapping the gift. The gift revealed to be a baby monitor set and along with it was a cute little teddy bear.

"Boring as always" Kol commented rolling his eyes earning a sharp look from Caroline who then turned her head to Sage and Finn. "Thank you. It's very thoughtful of you. I think I'm gonna put it on Nik's bedside. It'll help him with the diaper duty" the blonde joked and everyone laughed except Klaus who gave her a disapproving look.

"Why do you think _I'll_ be on diaper duty love?" he asked with a mocking look on his face.

"Oh so you're saying you _won't _listen to me?" she asked and looked at him with big puppy eyes that she would show him every time she needed something from him. He looked at her and raised his hands in surrender.

"Save your romance for later. Open my gift" Rebekah said eagerly.

Caroline shook her head laughing and unwrapped a ridiculously large gift. The gift revealed to be a basket. Full of _pink _baby clothes with shoes for newborns and accessories. "Really Bekah? What if it's a boy?" Klaus asked holding a pink, woolen baby cap with flowers on it.

"God forbid Nik!" his blonde sister screeched. "We have enough boys in the family to last generations. It's going to be a baby girl who is going to be just like her favorite auntie Beks" Rebekah concluded proudly.

"Well Nik. I'd say you have to send your daughter to boarding the day she's born if you want to keep her safe from our strumpet sister" Kol teased and high fived with Stefan.

Rebekah threw a cushion at his face. "At least I'm not a man whore" she retorted causing all the girls to laugh.

"On that note, let's get on with the gifts" Elijah said uncomfortably. He handed Caroline a small, square box with a ribbon tied on it.

Caroline opened it and it revealed a beautiful, delicate hair clip with emeralds in it. All the ladies eyed the object with open mouths and jealous eyes. Klaus took the object from his wife's hand and smiled inspecting it.

"This was our grandmother's" he explained and Elijah smiled. "She gave it to our mother because she was the first to have a child amongst her siblings and our mother passed it to Elijah whom she thought would have the first child." Klaus said and placed the object back into Caroline's hands.

"Turns out she was quite wrong in that assumption" Finn grumbled snickering.

"Thank you Elijah. This truly means a lot" Caroline said to Elijah who gave her a gentle nod and a polite smile in return.

"Bring it in boys!" Katherine yelled at the staff. Everyone's eyebrows furrowed before two huge, wrapped boxes were pushed into the room which were apparently so heavy that 4 people each were working to bring them in the room.

Kol jumped from his chair in excitement and rubbed his hands excitedly and stood next to one box while Katherine stood next to the other.

"I have to say I hate the woman standing next to me but desperate times call for desperate measures" Kol announced shaking his head disappointedly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What he means is that we decided to give a combined gift" she explained and earned a shocked look from Elijah.

"You told me you wanted to work on your gift yourself when I asked if you wanted to give them a combined gift" the suited Mikaelson accused with a hurt look on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit. Kol was the only one crazy enough to go through with my plan. Sorry honey" the curly brunette said pouting.

"Will you two get on with it?" Klaus complained impatiently. He really hated their dramatics.

"Buzzkill" Kol commented earning a dirty glare from Klaus. "Fine!" he yelled before both the brunettes removed the wrapping papers from the gifts revealing two 'extremely huge' stuffed bunnies. One pink and one blue. Both had baskets in their hands filled with something.

"Tell me you love it" Katherine said with a sly grin.

Caroline laughed at them and walked over to hug her best friend. "I love you" she whispered in her ear.

Kol opened his arms wide and pouted. "No love for me darling?" he questioned sarcastically. The blonde rolled her eyes before embracing Kol in a bear hug. Kol smiled cleverly and looked to see his brother red with anger and his fists clenched.

"This is not it darling. We also have- Kol said and pulled out some boy clothes from one basket- a custom made baby size grey Henley with dark jeans and little bead necklaces!" he exclaimed happily and handed the clothes to his brother who was wearing the exact same thing.

"Like father, like son" Katherine commented as she watched everyone laughing at the poor father-to-be' expressions.

"I also have something for our beautiful couple here" the youngest Mikaelson said and reached into the other basket and retrieved two books from there and handed them to the parents.

The first book was about parenthood and little tips about babies etc. while the other book turned Caroline's face red with embarrassment and Klaus grinned like a wolf when he read the title.

"Seriously?!" The blonde exclaimed. Her face flushed. "_Fifty Shades of Grey? _I'm already pregnant. What more do you want?_" _She questioned jokingly showing the book to the audience.

"You're going to need it to pass through this _phase _of yours." She said referring to her pregnancy. "Those pregnancy hormones are just all over the place" she informed her with nasty look and casual shrug.

"Oh and when you're done with it, please pass it to Kol Jr. as part of _the family legacy_" he said with a wink. "By the way, this basket is full of all kinds of kinky stuff if you're into-

Stefan coughed and turned the attention on him. "I didn't know what to get you so I got you a crib. One for a girl and one for a boy. Whichever happens to come in handy" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Stef. That's really sweet of you" Caroline said and pressed a kiss to her best friend's cheek.

Elena suddenly stood up and pulled something about of a little shopping bag. It was a card and a little rectangular box of chocolates.

"This is from me and Bonnie" she said with a wide smile and a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Caroline eyed both of them as she opened the box of chocolates and took a quick bite while simultaneously opening the envelope. As soon as her eyes landed on the supposed 'card', a high pitched excited scream left her mouth.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" the blonde screamed excitedly and tackled her straight haired brunette friend to the ground. "I love you ELENA!" she shrieked and kissed her cheek.

Elena laughed and hugged her friend back and stuck out her tongue at Katherine who seemed very jealous at the moment. "I love you too Care" she replied with a bright smile.

"Careful sweetheart. You're going to hurt yourself" Klaus scolded as he helped her up and, much to his dismay, Caroline rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

"What did they give you?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"It's a four day trip to Maldives. With full spa facilities" she said with a clap of her hands. "For all of us girls!" she exclaimed excitedly and all the girls began planning.

"And the flight leaves tomorrow at night" Bonnie reminded the girls.

"Absolutely not!" Klaus said shaking his head. "That's a very nice gift I'm sure but Caroline is not going" he answered in finality.

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"You can't go. It isn't safe to go alone. Not in _this_ condition" he added strictly shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh come on Nik!" Rebekah whined like a kid.

Klaus glared her and pointed a finger at her. "Don't" he warned.

"Don't be ridiculous Nik. It's just a spa trip. Besides Kat, Sage, Bekah, Lena and Bonnie will be with me there" she stated with a small smile.

But Klaus shook his head sharing a look with the male members of the family. "I said no Caroline" he warned, his voice rising slightly.

"I haven't been anywhere with the girls since we got married. It's the perfect opportunity" the blonde reasoned again. Her own voice rising.

Klaus looked at Caroline sighing, "I'll take you sweetheart. Anywhere you want after I'm free" he said approaching the topic in a softer tone.

"I want to go with my friends!" Caroline argued again angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Caroline doesn't need your approval. She's an independent woman who can go anywhere she likes" Katherine spoke up angrily crossing her arms over her chest like her friend.

The blonde man turned to glare her. "She is _my_ wife and once I have said she's not going that means she's not going. This is final" he said loudly causing tears to gather in Caroline's eyes.

She blinked away the tears, not understanding her husband's sudden outburst, and dropped the gift in her hand on the table in the center of the room. "Thanks a lot for such an awesome welcome Nik. I hope you find the couch comfy enough to spend the night on." she muttered sarcastically and practically ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Klaus closed his eyes hurt to see his wife crying but he did what he had to do for keeping her safe. "You. Are. Un. Believable." Rebekah muttered and stormed off to her own room.

"I guess the party's over" Elena mumbled disappointed and walked away from the manor with Bonnie.

"We're not going to get her kidnapped." Bonnie said before storming out.

Katherine walked over to Elijah who was looking anywhere but in her eyes guiltily. "You should've said something. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" she complained before marching out too.

Stefan stood up and walked to the door. "I think it's time you tell her everything" Salvatore suggested.

"You still haven't told her?" Sage asked incredulously.

Klaus shook his head ever so slightly and his shoulders slumped as he plopped down on the couch. He couldn't tell Caroline of his life. About his work. About all the crimes he had committed. She would leave him the second she would know and he was_ selfish_. Selfish enough to keep her in the dark so she would stay by his side.

"I'll talk to her in a while. She'll be okay" Klaus mumbled internally feeling very down. "Check the security arrangements for tomorrow. I'll make sure Caroline is not home" he told Kol and Elijah and left to his study. He was working, furiously scribbling something on a piece of paper while nursing a glass of bourbon in his hand. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Clearly someone did not get the message when he said he was 'not-to-be-disturbed' for the remainder of the day.

"WHAT!" he hissed in his half-drunk state.

A maid entered looking scared out of her mind. _Rightly so. _"I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr. Mikaelson but Mrs. Mikaelson has refused to eat her dinner. She didn't even touch the lunch tray I left for her" she reported worriedly. He had given his employees special instructions to take care of Caroline and to make sure she took her medicines on time along with healthy meals. That is if he was too busy to do it himself.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and downed his drink in one gulp and stood up and took the tray from the maid and dismissed her as he made his way to _their_ bedroom. He didn't bother knocking on it before he barged in with the tray in his hand.

Caroline looked to see who had intruded in her room without permission and glared her husband who came in with the tray of food, she had refused to eat just five minutes earlier. She was in her lace shorts and thin top ready for bed when her husband just came barging in.

"Get out" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You need to eat. You haven't touched your food since morning…" he said and placed the tray on the bedside table. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"I'm not hungry" she replied looking away.

"Come on love. Don't be that way" he pleaded giving her his puppy eyes. "You know all I want for you is to be safe. The world is a dangerous place sweetheart" he told her narrowing his eyes.

Caroline huffed annoyed. "I'm not a kid! I didn't marry you so you could control..." she stopped mid-sentence when she took a whiff of air and instantly squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You're drunk" she stated, clearly not amused.

Klaus gave her a full dimpled smile with a careless shrug. "Guilty as charged" he teased raising his hands in surrender.

Caroline sighed before helping him sit on the bed before he stumbled around and made a mess of everything. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out his sleepwear and a towel for him. She threw them at his face. "Go take a shower, change and then you can go sleep on the couch" she said crossing her arms over her chest and regarding him sternly.

The toiletries slipped through Klaus' hand and he looked at her annoyed. "You're not going to let this go. Are you?" he asked suddenly very tired and serious.

Caroline just glared him and kept her arms crossed over her chest.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You can go for 3 days. Not a day more. _With security" _he told her sternly and watched as his wife squealed happily like a little child and clapped her hand together.

"OMG! Really Nik?" she squeaked out happily bouncing up and down. He nodded begrudgingly but couldn't help the little smile that tugged at his lips when he watched Caroline's face light up. She ran over to him and straddled him to the bed. "I love you" she said sweetly before peppering his face with kisses lovingly.

Klaus groaned at her high pitched screams and rolled them over so that he was the one who had her pinned on the mattress underneath him. He held her wrists up her head and regarded her with a serious look. "You call me when you land, when you reach your hotel and before going _anywhere_. Even if you feel the slightest bit unwell, you _will_ call me _immediately_" he said and watched as she nodded furiously not even completely listening to his terms and conditions properly.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, and then kissed the tip of her nose, before getting up and helping Caroline up too.

"I'm going to go tell Bekah" she informed him excitedly and was about to exit when he grasped her wrist softly. He gestured towards the food in the tray and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll eat after I get back. I promise" she promised with a sweet smile and ran off like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

"Rebekah Rebekah! He said yes! He said I can go. We have to pack. Ugh! There's so much work to do" he heard her rambling and yelling down the hallway and chuckled. And this was his _wife. _Who was, now, pregnant with his child?

He pulled out his phone and texted the one man who he knew could be the best protection for Caroline.

_How do you feel about going to Maldives mate? The women are in need of proper security. K _

After a few minutes the screen flashed indicating a new message. He opened it.

_How do I feel about going to Maldives? I'd go anywhere to protect Klaus Jr. Congratulations my friend. I heard Caroline's expecting. When do I leave? Oh and I'd be honored if you name your kid after me. ;) M_

Klaus chuckled lightly at his response before his fingers typed away again.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves Marcel. I've already sent over the details for flight and accommodation. I owe you mate. K _

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked it. I'm taking this story slow because I want to show you all the depth of Klaus and Caroline's relationship before anything happens. If you want it to move faster. Please leave it in the review and I'll see which side wins. Slower or Faster. **

**Oh and the dark part has yet to come. It isn't here yet but it will come eventually when Caroline and Klaus start to split apart. Love you all. Take Care! R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline sat relaxingly and sunbathed along with Rebekah, Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and Sage. Obviously she wasn't allowed to sit, totally, under the sun because they weren't sure if direct sunlight would be good for the baby.

The blonde was deep in thought. She had tried for the past three days to forget everything Alaric had told her but she couldn't. Yet every time she looked at Nik, she couldn't believe that he would be a criminal. _Crime lord. _

Same could be said about Stefan. He had been her best friend since forever and she could not see one reason why he would join such a business. It was all just confusing to her. She wanted to call Alaric and ask him more about what they had done but she was afraid. Afraid she couldn't handle it.

"Hello! Earth to Caroline?" Katherine said gaining her attention by snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" she responded immediately. "What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" she excused herself and smiled at her friends who were looking at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright Caroline?" Sage asked lifting her glasses.

Caroline nodded but stopped once she felt a deep burning in her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit. She ran towards the nearest bathroom and threw up. Katherine reassured the others and went to check up on her.

Once she reached she saw Caroline bending down and emptying all her stomach contents into the toilet. The brunette stepped forward and held her friend's hair as she heaved into the toilet seat. After waiting for two minutes, both of them came out far more composed.

"Are you okay Care?" Elena asked softly.

"Stop with your drama. It's just morning sickness" Katherine said glaring her twin who scowled at her.

"Try eating salt cracker and maybe a can of coke. It helps during this time" Sage commented. Sage was a doctor. Not a gynecologist but a doctor, nonetheless.

Caroline nodded with a weak smile and bit her lip before turning to her friends. "Promise to not tell Nik. Okay? He's already sent Marcel to watch over us and he's going to call me back if he knows" she said.

"Of course."

"Not a word"

"My brother is an over protective freak and you need to tell him that" Rebekah said snidely.

Katherine rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Pah-lease. As long as he keeps getting us all upgraded first class tickets, he can be as much over protective as much he wants." She stated sarcastically.

The girls chuckled but Caroline didn't join them and only smiled. "What's wrong Care?" Bonnie asked sensing her friend's distress.

"It's just… Have you ever wondered what Nik's business is? I mean he's obviously doing something big because it gets us a lot. But I've been married to him and now I'm pregnant and I still don't know. Whenever I ask him, he just deflects the topic or totally snaps" she complained trying to read everyone's face to see who knew. Everyone seemed to think deep but only Sage averted her gaze and in that moment Caroline knew that Sage knew what their _family business _really was.

"Well Elijah told me that they own a shipping company. You know artifacts and stuff" Katherine commented lazily playing with the ends of her hair.

Rebekah turned to Caroline. "Why do we need to worry as long as our credit cards are full" she said jokingly.

Caroline smiled but it didn't reach her ears. She placed a hand on her stomach where her baby was growing and sighed. "I just want to know that my baby is going to have a safe future" she half lied. She was worried for her baby's future but not financially but because of the activities his/her father was involved in.

"Don't worry Caroline. It'll all be okay. We're all here for you and the baby" Elena said reassuringly. "Now how about you go get some rest and we'll go shopping in the evening" she suggested and then everyone went off to their rooms to rest. But obviously Caroline _had_ to call her husband first.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello love" his voice came.

"Hey" she replied.

"How are you? How's the baby doing?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head at his thoughts. "I'm fine. We're fine" she said placing a hand on her stomach. "Just called to check in. _As you told me to_" she added tauntingly.

Klaus chuckled on the other end of the line. "Well yes. I need to be sure _my_ girl is in good hands" he replied possessively.

She rolled her eyes, "So how's everyone at home? How's work going?" she asked deliberately.

"Everything alright here. But there's a poor bloke who misses his wife very much. The bed seems pretty empty and cold without her" he said jokingly but the sadness could be detected in his voice.

"Well he doesn't need to miss her too much because she's coming back in a day" she reminded him sighing. This was all she was allowed. Three days of freedom.

"Don't sound so sad love." He said. "I'm sure I can make it up to you for cutting your trip short" he said suggestively.

Caroline chuckled at him. "I'm sure you can. And you will. Anyways I better get going. I have to change and then get ready. We're going shopping in a while" she told him.

"Be careful love and keep Marcel with you at all times" he reminded her seriously.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "Yeah. I will. Take care. I love you Nik" she said with a smile.

"I love you too sweetheart" his voice came and then the line went dead as she disconnected. Caroline went to shower and came back about an hour later to find all her friends ready and waiting for her. She quickly slipped into a baby doll dress and wore her favorite sandals and went off.

They were walking down the streets laughing and stopping at little local stalls when Caroline's phone went off.

"I have to take a call. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you at the main" she told her friends who nodded and kept walking forward while Caroline went to the side.

"Hello?" she answered the unknown number.

"Caroline. This is Detective Alaric Saltzman. I need to talk to you now" he said and his voice had a sudden urgency in it.

Caroline eyebrows furrowed, "I'm actually not home. I'm …" she was cut off by him.

"In Maldives I know. I'm standing at the stall of the bead necklaces to your right. Please come and pretend to not know me. Your husband has people following you everywhere. Even here" he told her displeasingly.

She cancelled the call and walked over to the stall. As told, Alaric was there as the shop keeper but he was wearing a damn good disguise. When she looked around her environments, she noticed there were quite a lot of Nik's men and not just _a few _as he had told her. That made her frustrated and annoyed.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hello Caroline. I hope you've been doing well" he said politely handing her some bead necklaces for show.

She took them from him and inspected them. "Yeah I have been. Thanks. Now what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" he asked.

Caroline averted her eyes and bit her lip. "I have but there must be some sort of misunderstanding. No one of the ladies knew." She lied knowing that Sage knew but she wasn't going to out her own family like this. She would _never _do that.

Alaric sighed and took back the necklaces from her. "Your husband has sent you out at the right time. He's having a meeting of all the mafia leaders at your manor as we speak" he informed her.

Caroline literally dropped everything in her hands and her eyes widened. "He what?"

Alaric shook his head. "You should know by now Caroline. He's not an honest person and we _need_ to take him down. He hurts innocent people. What will your kid think of that? Huh?" he questioned her. And that is when the weight of the whole situation came crashing down to Caroline. She had been living in her own bubble, still trying to deny that her husband and best friend were criminals.

She thought about what Alaric had said but she till now prayed it was some sort of misunderstanding even though, _deep down, _she knew it wasn't.

"Just give me a little more time to think about it" she requested.

Alaric nodded and flashed her a smile. "Of course ma'am. Think about it all you want but hurry up before the opportunity to get this is gone" he said in a foreign accent as Marcel came into view.

"Caroline… There you are. Let's go. Your husband will have my head if he realized I left you alone" the dark skinned man said grabbing her arm softly before staring at Alaric suspiciously.

Seeing the tension between the two, Caroline flashed a reassuring smile to Marcel. "Sorry. My mum just called to check on me and then I saw this necklace for Nik" she excused with a polite smile.

"I hope you like your purchase ma'am" Alaric said with a polite smile handing her a little box.

"Thanks. Have a good day" she said and left with Marcel who looked at Alaric suspiciously for two more minutes before he joined Caroline and guided her to the rest of the girls.

"Congratulations. On the baby. Klaus told me." He said awkwardly trying to initiate a conversation.

Caroline smiled at him. "Thanks. You didn't come to the welcome home party" she complained. Marcel was a good friend to them and his absence had Caroline wondering what could be more important for him than Klaus' child's party. Klaus and Marcel were practically like brothers.

Marcel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah sorry I couldn't make it. Your husband got me stuck at work" he smirked.

"Yeah well that's Nik for you." She joked with a short laugh. "_Always working" _she added bitterly with a forced smile.

Marcel stopped her from entering the coffee shop the rest of the girls were in and looked at her. "Everything Klaus does is for you and his family. Trust him and nothing will go wrong" he reassured her.

"Yeah thanks" she replied not believing a single word.

The rest of the day flew by and before Caroline could even think about what Alaric had told her, she was on her flight back home. The rest of the girls were sleeping peacefully and her seat was next to Sage's. She chose the moment to confront the woman about everything.

"I know that you know" Caroline said coyly.

Sage's eyebrows furrowed. "I know? I know what?" she asked innocently.

"About _their business_" Caroline replied smoothly not giving away the fact that she was internally panicking like hell.

The redhead gave an uneasy laugh before shaking her head. "You should freshen up. We're going to land any minute" she replied lamely and fastened her seatbelt. She was saved from any further questions once the announcement for the landing was made. Sage went off to wake up the others to avoid any further confrontation with Caroline but now the blonde was sure that Alaric had not lied to her nor had he misunderstood. This was definitely true and she had to make a decision. She couldn't go on thinking everything was going to be okay. It wasn't.

Klaus waited impatiently at the airport. He kept glancing at his Rolex petulantly. Never ever had Klaus Mikaelson been seen waiting at the airport terminal but now he was. Waiting for his wife who had refused to take use of their private family jet.

"I still don't understand why the girls didn't take the private jet?" Kol whined reading his thoughts.

Klaus frowned and massaged his temple as he saw people coming through the gates. "Something about having _the full experience_" he said grimacing in distaste. He shoved a few people out of the way to see clearly if Caroline had arrived yet in frustration and growled at everyone.

"Perhaps you should've let the driver pick them up" Elijah commented amused by his brother's restless behavior. He had been no better for the past three days. Caroline had that effect on him.

"Am I just supposed to trust the safety of _my_ wife and _my_ child at the hands of my driver then?" Klaus questioned with a certain possessiveness that was pretty much part of him whenever he was talking about Caroline.

"My, my and mine" Kol concluded sarcastically. "Are those the only words in your dictionary Nik?" he added playfully.

Klaus only turned and scowled at his younger brother but soon his attention was turned towards another voice. "Stop teasing my brother. After all, he owes me big time" the dark skinned man's voice came from behind and even without turning Klaus knew who it was and that turned the frown on his face into a full smirk.

"Marcel" he said turning and around to see his friend coming towards him. He brought the man into a warm embrace and clasped an arm around his shoulder.

"Klaus Mikaelson. My brother from another mother" he greeted with a huge smile. "Congratulations my friend. You're going to be father. I hope it's a boy so I can teach him all- his planning was caught off by another familiar shrill voice.

"As I said earlier, God forbid" Rebekah clinched dragging her suitcase behind her and enveloping her brothers in a hug, one at a time. "We have too many boys in the house as it is" she said huffing.

"Boys?" Kol questioned in disgust. "Men Bekah. _Men" _he corrected with a smirk at which the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked impatiently glancing behind to see his wife in a knee length white dress, coming their way with Bonnie and Elena at her sides.

"She's- Rebekah started but was cut off as he stalked towards Caroline who was so deep in thought, she didn't even realize that her husband was coming her way until he hugged her tightly and lifted her into the air.

He set her back onto her feet and kissed her lips softly. "It's good to have you back love" he greeted with a grin.

She gave him a small smile in return and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm happy to be back" she replied but her smile didn't seem half as good as Klaus' which made him a little worried.

He grabbed her arm softly and looked at her to check for any injuries. "Are you feeling alright love?" he asked still glancing at her.

Caroline cupped his cheek and kissed his other cheek. "I'm fine Nik. Just a little tired. Can Kol drop Bonnie and Elena home?" she asked giving him her best '_I'm tired face'_.

"Of course. Let's go home now" he said and with that he scooped Caroline up in his arms ignoring her squeak of surprise. Caroline laughed at his antics as he picked her up and began his way towards the cars.

"You said you were tired" he said smirking and shrugged while Caroline laughed and rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bye everyone!" she called out behind her and waved without looking back. She could hear a chorus of _byes _after her.

The whole ride home was a huge black out for Caroline. She had slept through the whole ordeal and even when the car stopped, Klaus carried her back to their bedroom while he left the staff to deal with her luggage. He placed her on the bed softly, removed her shoes and jacket and covered her with the comforter. Just as he was about to leave, he felt her tug at his hand. He turned back around with a smile and lay down with her resting the upper half of his body against the head board as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"How was your trip love?" he asked absent mindedly playing with her hair.

Caroline shrugged but stiffened when she remembered Alaric's ultimatum. "It was fine. What did you do while I was gone?" she asked looking at him to see if he would truly lie to her.

Klaus felt her stiffen but he didn't pay much attention to that but her question caught him off guard. "Nothing much. Just some things" he said gaining composure.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the sting she felt at him lying to her. "Regarding _your business _I'm guessing" she retorted spitefully.

"You could say that" he answered smoothly.

She sat up straight suddenly and faced him. "What is your business anyway? I mean now that we're married and I'm pregnant, I still have no idea" she said trying to trap him.

"Why the sudden interest love?" he asked knowing something was up. He'd seen her phone bill. She had made calls to some unknown number but before calling there himself he wanted to ask her himself. "You've never been interested in my work" he stated with narrowed eyes.

"It takes so much of your time. I think I should know right?" she complained angrily.

"What are you trying to get at Caroline?" he asked tight lipped.

Caroline stood up from the bed and clenched her fists. "What do you do _exactly _for a living Nik?" she asked straight forward.

Klaus followed her example and stood up, knowing things were about to get messy. "How about first you tell me who have you been calling?" he said taking out her phone bill from the inner pocket of his jacket and waving it in front of her face. He knew he was provoking her and making things even more difficult but if anybody knew it, it was her that Klaus was an overprotective person who did not like sharing.

"You've been checking my phone bill?" She accused looking at him, angrily. She couldn't believe this was happening. "You have people following me everywhere and you're checking my phone bill yourself. Don't you trust me Klaus!?" she yelled at him.

"It seems someone truly has been poisoning you against me. _Your husband_" he said back as he glared her and squared his jaw. He was upset because she called him Klaus. She only called him Klaus whenever she was too angry at him. His voice going higher as he spoke each word.

"No one's been poisoning me against you." She shouted back as tears gathered in her eyes. "This isn't about me. It's about you Nik" she told him flatly.

"You're not being honest with me!" he yelled at her and Caroline flinched at his tone. He had never yelled at her before this. The thought made her even angrier. She wasn't even at fault here.

"I'm not being honest!?" she cried back. "You're hiding things from me." She accused him as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"That isn't true" he denied. His voice, not as loud as before.

Caroline clenched her fists and marched towards the door. She put on her shoes in a second and was out of the door before he could protest. He wasn't going to confess anything. He was going to continue lying to her face. She needed to leave before she lost her mind and did something she'd regret.

Klaus, being himself, followed her down the stair as she grabbed her car keys from the table in the living room, ignoring his siblings' questions about the ruckus. He grabbed her wrist before she could exit the room.

"Let go of me" she told him as she tried to wrench her wrist away.

Klaus breathed in and out to control his anger. "You can't leave" he ordered which made her even more frustrated than before. She turned around and glared him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" she warned him and wrenched her wrist free.

Elijah was he one to step in first. "What is the meaning of this Niklaus?" he questioned after observing their argument. He had arrived a few moments before Caroline had stormed into the room looking for the car keys. They had all heard their shouting before that but everyone knew better than to interfere.

Caroline laughed at him. "I'm sure you don't know either" she chuckled and then turned to her husband. "Why don't you tell everyone what you do Nik?" she questioned and gestured around the room towards all his siblings and Sage. "I'm sure Rebekah would like to know" she added angrily gesturing towards the other blonde who stood there confused.

"Now is not the time love" Klaus answered, not meeting her eye.

Caroline scoffed and turned to leave again. "Just as I thought. I'm out of here" she mumbled but once again Klaus gripped her wrist in a tight hold.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted at him and she tried to wrench her wrist away but she couldn't. This time his grip was even painful but he wasn't letting her go.

Rebekah stepped forward but Kol stopped her. Everyone knew better to mess with Klaus when he was angry. "Nik stop you're hurting her" Rebekah cried flustered by the whole argument.

"You're not going anywhere" Klaus told her sternly dragging her towards the stairs to their bedroom. Caroline gripped the railing and prevented him from practically dragging her up to their bedroom.

"ADMIT IT YOU COWARD!" she yelled at him, calling him out exactly where it hurt. He immediately let go of her and looked as she massaged her wrist.

He turned to her and glared her. "You know exactly what I do" he told her and then a chorus of '_ohs' _passed through the family as realization passed through them about the argument except for Rebekah who was looking for an explanation.

Caroline turned to look at her _supposed family. _"You all knew!?" She accused looking at everyone's guilty face. All her fears were confirmed. Everyone was lying to her. The people she trusted more than her own family had lied to her for years. "You all knew" she mumbled defeated as realization washed over her and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked getting worried that all this stress was definitely not good for Caroline. Especially not in this state.

"Your brothers are criminals. They kill, murder, kidnap and torture people for a living" Caroline told her turning to watch her husband who had a guilty yet angry expression on his face.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she almost fell down. "Is this true?" she whispered turning to face Finn, then Elijah, then Kol, Sage and then finally Klaus.

"It is" came Klaus' reply.

"I'm done here. I need time to deal with… _this_" Caroline spoke up and headed towards the door. "Don't follow me I swear otherwise I will turn you in to the police _Klaus_" she threatened him one last time before walking out of the door and heading towards the car.

Two guards from outside followed her to her car and when she had enough to turned to them and glared them. "Get the hell away from me. Go bother Klaus will you?" she hissed at them and she could see they were taken aback by her harsh tone because everyone had only ever seen her soft side.

Just as she sat in her car, the front door of the manor opened and Klaus came running outside. He ran straight to the car and placed his hands on the window. "Caroline love, don't leave. We can talk about it" he said and she could hear his pleading voice but she could not appear weak right now. She needed time and that is what she told him.

"I need time"

"Take all the time you need but don't leave. Just stay here. I'll go away if that's what you want" he offered.

Caroline shook her head and rolled the window of the car door, fully up. "I'm sorry Nik" she mumbled before she started the engine and drove away leaving Klaus standing behind in the driveway.

When she was a great distance away from the house, she pulled the car over at the side of the road, got out and slid down the side of the car. She sobbed uncontrollably. For leaving him. For him lying to her. For everyone lying to her. For being such a fool. For allowing him to break her heart so many times.

After an hour of crying, she realized it was getting dark but she needed to get away. Away from the memories and traces of her loving husband who turned out to be a lying murderer. She knew she needed to be with the people she trusted still. _Her family. _

"Mystic Falls, here I come" she mumbled before she started her SUV and drove away once again.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. Don't worry. I will show more of Klaus and Caroline's relationship. The next chapter will have flashbacks of their little memories and will mainly be Klaus' POV. So get ready for some depressing thoughts. **

**Until next time. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review my lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Klaus marched back to the front door after staring as Caroline's car disappeared from the view. He could believe she had left him. He always knew that she wouldn't accept his ways but a part of him wished that her love was strong enough for her ignore or at least tolerate his business. He had accepted her the way she was, she was also supposed to accept him the same.

Upon reaching the main door, he turned to his guard. "Make sure an escort is watching Caroline at all times. But from a safe distance" he ordered angrily and stomped inside to find all of his siblings waiting for him. He barely gave them all a glance before marching to his room. _Her room. Their room. _He spent three days safely avoiding everyone and everything. He even managed to give Caroline the time she needed but that was all he could give her. _Time. _

She wasn't allowed to leave him. No she couldn't leave him like everyone else did. She would stay with him, they would have a couple of kids and a really nice life together.

"Where is Caroline, these days, Niklaus?" Finn asked seriously one day.

Klaus' head snapped to his brother. "Not in my pockets" he hissed faking to search his pockets.

"Of course she's gone. Anyone with half the sense she had would've left." Rebekah growled at her brothers. "Tell me when you planned to tell me this. Or did you just think you'd leave me in the dark about this?" she asked angrily facing Klaus.

"Not now Rebekah" he growled angrily. He couldn't think straight. Not with Caroline angry and upset and most importantly, _away from him. _

Rebekah walked closer to him and scoffed. "Why? Because Caroline left after you _lied _to her, _manipulated _her and treated her like that?" she probed angrily. Caroline had every reason to be angry and _she_ had every reason to be angry. Everyone in their right minds left the room to give Klaus and Rebekah their privacy.

"Because you would've left just like her!" Klaus shouted at her with tears in his eyes. He looked so broken, it brought tears to Rebekah's eyes as well.

She marched straight up to him and stood only inches from his face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No I wouldn't have!" she told him angrily. Angry because he didn't trust her enough. Enough to tell her such a big thing. "I've always been there for you. It's never been Kol, Finn, Elijah or Caroline!" she shouted at him. "It's always been ME!" she yelled at him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"I've always been there for you Nik and this is how you repay me?" she whispered brokenly.

Klaus hugged her back as a lone tears trickled down his cheek. "I can't lose anyone else Bekah" he whispered so low, she wouldn't have heard it had it been said in such a silent room.

Suddenly Klaus stepped away from her and all warmth and emotion left his eyes. Just like that Nik was gone and Klaus was back.

Rebekah sighed before wiping her tears. "You should go to Mystic Falls. Talk to her. She loves you too much to let you go" she advised him with a small smile. "I'll even talk to her if you want" she volunteered. No matter what she couldn't hate Nik.

Klaus looked at his sister and his eyebrows furrowed. "I… thank you Bekah" he stammered before walking away to his art studio, no doubt to paint another portrait of Caroline.

Liz watched as her daughter kept sobbing and crying uncontrollably. She could not believe that this was the same daughter she had left so happy and content with Klaus and now here she was crying and on the verge of a breakdown. A few days ago, Liz had just come home after a long shift at the station and was ready to go to bed when she heard the doorbell. Once she opened the door, her heart broke as she saw her daughter standing out there in the pouring rain crying. Her clothes were completely drenched in water.

Caroline told her mother nothing. Not even a single word. She felt like everything she had to say got stuck in her throat. She wept, cried and sobbed. She broke things, screamed at herself and then cried again. A part of her blamed Klaus for lying to her but deep down she knew that this was coming. Her happiness never lasted. This had to have happened to her. Whenever she trusted someone too much she ended up getting hurt. She trusted Klaus with her life, with her love and this was how she was paid back.

She felt like her soul had left her body when she left Nik. Her life all but revolved around Nik. Even her mother had gotten so worried that she had called her father down to Mystic Falls. So naturally when Bill Forbes received a call from his ex-wife calling him back to Mystic Falls, he knew something was wrong. When Bill and his partner Steven came back, the sight that welcomed them was … devastating.

Caroline sitting on the living room couch cuddled in a blanket, crying and surrounded by tissues and broken objects. They spent as much time with her as possible. Still no one pushed her to tell them what happened until Katherine dropped by. She told them everything she knew about Klaus and Caroline's confrontation. Liz wanted to go down to Klaus and hurt him like he had hurt her daughter but Bill had stopped her from being irrational and Katherine had reassured her that Klaus was in as much pain as Caroline.

"Tell Klaus he's a fool if he thinks I don't see his men" Caroline spoke up one day when Katherine was having her last dinner with her in the Mystic Grille. "I can identify them from a mile away. Tell him I'm not his concern anymore" she added hissing angrily and glaring all of his disguised men.

Katherine gulped and finished the rest of her food quietly before saying her goodbyes and heading back to Elijah in New York. She promised Caroline she'd be back as soon as she got more time off work but in the meantime Rebekah would visit. Obviously this news was being kept from Elena and Bonnie because after all, they weren't part of the family.

"Elijah. Things are not looking good. I have never seen her so angry" Katherine told him biting her lip as she sat next to Elijah in the Mikaelson manor.

Suddenly Klaus barged in the room with a dark expression on his face. "Where is she?" he demanded angrily.

"She didn't come back. She doesn't want to" Katherine replied him and watched as his eyes darkened even more.

He stepped forward towards her and clenched his fists. "She doesn't have much of a choice. I can't leave her alone like that. Especially when she's carrying my child" he stated deliberately portraying that he didn't care for Caroline because of love but because she was carrying his child.

Katherine scoffed and stood up. "You know what she's right." She told him angrily. "She gave me a message for you _actually" _Katherine smirked and continued when he raised his eyebrows. "She said _Tell Klaus he's a fool if he thinks I don't see his men. I can identify them from a mile away. Tell him I'm not his concern anymore." _She added menacingly unable to stop herself. Klaus really was a jerk and sometimes she wondered how Caroline had fell in love with a person like him.

"_Can I open my eyes yet?" an impatient Caroline complained and tried to remove his hands off her eyes but he didn't bulge. _

_Klaus chuckled at her childish behavior but for some reason these little innocent acts from Caroline made him feel alive again. She looked especially adorable when she would pout like a kid who doesn't get something he/she wants. And that was what her expression was when he didn't remove his hands from her eyes and told her to keep walking. "Patience love" he told her and led her further towards the edge of the cliff. _

"_Come on Nik. We've been at this forever. I want to see" she said stomping her foot in annoyance. _

_Suddenly he halted their movement and placed his hands on her shoulders and held her close to his chest. As she opened her eyes, she could not believe the scenery in front of her. They were at the edge of a cliff but that was not the surprise, it was the presence of the number of stars twinkling in the night sky like true diamonds. _

"_When you told me you had a surprise for me, I thought it would be cupcakes but this…" she joked and turned around in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close for a kiss. "It's beautiful" she mumbled before kissing him softly and sensually. _

_When they both pulled back, they rested their foreheads against each other's and Klaus smiled mischievously. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in Caroline's hand. "That star you see over there" he said pointing towards a star shining the brightest. "It's yours love. I named it 'mon amour' after you" he said softly. "It means my love in French" he explained kissing her forehead. _

_Caroline looked at the evidence in her hands in disbelief and chuckled before her eyes started watering. _

_Klaus frowned and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs softly. "Caroline, love, don't cry…" he started but Caroline chuckled and shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry. It's just- she said and sniffed. "I… I love you Nik" she stammered nervously. _

_Klaus blinked in shock. This was the first time, she'd ever said it out loud that she loved him. Caroline loved him. Caroline loved Klaus. Recovering from his shock a boyish grin plastered itself on his face. "I love you too sweetheart" he said and kissed her passionately. "I hope you don't plan on leaving because I'm not ever letting you go after this" he told her and to his surprise she chuckled lightly before kissing him again. _

"Caroline you're not taking care of yourself" Dr. Meredith Fell told her sternly but Caroline kept staring ahead at the wall. It was like she was a prisoner in her own body.

Meredith turned to Liz worriedly. "She's not well. It's affecting the baby. She _needs _to take care of yourself. I mean just look at her" Fell whispered looking towards the blonde laying on the examination table with a troubled expression. "She's pale, weak and barely has any weight left on those bones. By this time, mothers are usually very glowing but she looks so dull and tired" she told her looking at Caroline sympathetically.

"She's just going through a rough patch" Liz reassured her and forced a small smile. "Give me the list of prenatal vitamins she must take. I'll get them" she asked her and took the list that Meredith gave her.

Meredith shut her folder and sat down next to the blonde who was lost in thought. "Caroline. I need to talk to you" she said softly and placed her hand on hers. "Look. I may not know a lot about what- she started but Caroline cut her off.

"My husband is a killer. He is a criminal. To top it off, instead of trusting me, he lied to me and I just married him not knowing that he murders people for a living" Caroline told her in a monotone voice.

Meredith opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of something appropriate to say. After a couple of moments of silence. "You still want this baby don't you?" Meredith asked skeptically.

Caroline gaped at the hidden accusation and tears formed in her eyes. "Of course I do!" she replied angrily. "This baby is the only thing I have left of Nik. Now there's only _Klaus_ left in that man" she spat as tears rolled down her cheeks. She placed a protective hand on her stomach thinking of her baby.

"I can still help you. _If you need it" _Meredith said suspiciously but before she could probe anymore Liz came in and Caroline quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Ready to go?" Liz asked looking between the two shadily.

Caroline nodded and they both walked out of the doctor's office together. "Are you okay sweetie?" Bill asked as he stood up and came out of the waiting area.

She nodded and they went to the parking lot and walked towards their car which was blocked by three black SUVs. At first the alarm bells went off in her head and she thought it would be Klaus but when the door opened Rebekah stepped out and smiled towards Caroline widely. Caroline blew out a sigh of relief and hugged the other blonde.

"He's not here. Is he?" Caroline asked looking behind Rebekah suspiciously. The other blonde shook her head.

"He's not. But he will" she replied seriously. "We have to discuss some things before he comes though. Can we go anywhere private?" Rebekah asked glancing at Caroline's parents.

"Yeah sure." Caroline replied and then turned to her parents. "I'm gonna go to the grill with Rebekah for a bit. I'll see you guys at home then?" she asked glancing between the two.

They both nodded before telling her to _be careful_.

"So you mean to tell me that Nik lied to me because he thought he would lose me if he told me the truth?" Caroline asked Rebekah as she popped a fry in her mouth. They had been talking for the hour in the grill and she still couldn't wrap her head around Rebekah's theory. Maybe it was even correct because Nik's brain just functioned different than anyone else's.

"Yes" Rebekah drawled rubbing her temples in frustration. "Look. It's Nik's way of showing he loves you and he was only scared of losing you" she reasoned with a small smile.

"I don't know Rebekah. I don't think I can deal with this. I'll try but I still need time" Caroline sighed shaking her head.

"Fine. Take the time you _need_ but not too much." Rebekah concluded. "How's my niece or nephew?" she asked excitedly.

"He or she is fine" Caroline replied rubbing her invisible tummy.

"I just _hope _it's a girl." Rebekah said excitedly. "It's gonna be so fun watching Nik running errands for two blonde girls" Rebekah chuckled but Caroline bit her lip and only smiled. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to Nik. No. She _wanted _to go back to him but she couldn't stand looking at him knowing he killed people. And the thought of exposing her child to the same environment scared her.

"So do Elena and Bonnie know too?" Caroline asked Rebekah. This question had been nagging her since forever.

"I don't think so. I mean they were clueless when I asked them but Katherine and I didn't know either. Not until you told us. Sage knew. Of course" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at the last part. She always did consider Sage a traitor in their group.

"And you're okay with this?" Caroline asked ignoring the last part.

Rebekah shrugged. "I mean it's not ideal but family above all Caroline" the blonde told her seriously and that is when Caroline realized the weight of the situation. If it came down to choosing between Klaus or Caroline, Rebekah would always choose her brother. That's what it meant. _Family above all. _Klaus above Caroline.

They talked for another hour or so before Caroline excused herself, claiming to be tired and retired home after bidding Rebekah goodnight. She wanted to walk home but the other blonde had insisted that it wasn't safe and had delivered Caroline to her parents.

She talked to her parents and told them to expect Klaus in the coming few days but begged them not to let him in. She was still not ready to see him.

Exhausted after the day's events, Caroline went upstairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and stood in front of the mirror. She placed her hand on her slightly protruded tummy and rubbed it softly. It had just been two and a half weeks since she had known she was pregnant and she was already bloating. She sighed and rubbed her tummy again.

"I'll always protect you" she promised looking at her stomach. "No matter what" she added smiling before she got into bed. Just as she closed her eyes her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and without even noticing the caller id she picked it up from the night stand.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed.

"Caroline love" his voice came through.

"What do you want Ni- she stopped herself from the completely saying his nickname. It always gave him hope that he could fix his mistake but now there was nothing to fix really.

She could hear him sigh through the phone. "When are you coming back?" he asked. His voice seemed tired and restless. Just like when he used to work late and he would come home after spending 20 hours straight in his office and he would look like hell but Caroline would massage his shoulders and kiss him softly to ease him.

"I'm not sure if I am" she answered. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she shook them off. She had to stay strong.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not going back to you. I can't." she replied closing her eyes and letting a few tears slip her eyes.

Klaus growled into the phone. "YOU WILL COME BACK. I am coming tomorrow and I hope you have everything packed and you are ready to go once I reach because I don't want to waste anymore of my time in that unworthy little town" he hissed at her angrily.

Caroline's heart broke into pieces at his harsh words. "I'm not your slave!" she yelled back at him. "You can't tell me what to do" she added.

"On the contrary I can" he answered smoothly. "As long as you're carrying my child, everything you do will be in accordance with my wishes" he told her.

"And after that?" she asked unable to help herself. She was surprised by his commanding and harsh tone. He always had anger issues but he had never yelled at her. And now he was treating her like she was a forlorn housewife.

"After that you will resume the role of my dutiful wife and we will all live together happily" he finished tauntingly.

"Go to hell" she seethed at him through the phone. "You don't have- she started but stopped when she felt her food coming up her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth before she dropped the phone on the floor and ran towards the bathroom.

"Caroline?" she could hear his worried voice through the phone as she heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet seat. Luckily Caroline's mother came up and helped her.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked as she helped her daughter clean herself up. Caroline nodded weakly before wiping her face. Liz picked up the phone and looked towards Caroline for permission. When her daughter nodded, she raised the phone to her ear.

"Klaus" Liz greeted coldly. "Caroline isn't feeling very well so I would appreciate if you would let her rest" she said harshly and the bitterness in her tone even surprised Caroline.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Pregnancy symptoms I'm sure" she said not going into details much to Klaus' dismay. "Please don't disturb her after this. She needs her rest" she reminded him again.

"Of course. Tell her to be ready by tomorrow afternoon. She needs her rest because it's a long journey back home too" he added and hung up before anyone could protest.

Liz turned to face her daughter with the phone still in her hand. "What did he say?" Caroline asked faintly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She reassured her daughter with a smile. "Let's get you in bed" she said and simply helped Caroline into her bed before tucking her in completely. She kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly before murmuring a 'good night' and leaving the room taking her daughter's cellphone with her.

Just as she headed downstairs, she saw her ex-husband and his partner sitting there. "How is she?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure. But Klaus called" she said expressing the displeasure in her voice. "He's coming to pick her up tomorrow. No excuses" she told them bitterly.

Bill stood up enraged. "He's not going anywhere near my daughter after the pain he caused her" he roared.

"Calm down Bill" Liz said rolling her eyes. "He's not getting Caroline back but we're going to need help" she said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Steven asked straight forward.

Liz smirked triumphantly. "Dr. Meredith Fell" she said.

Both their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you think she can help?" they asked in unison.

"Well she happens to be in a relationship with _Detective _Alaric Saltzman" she told them. "Who is leading the investigation of Klaus' case" she added.

"And we, just, need Klaus gone long enough to make Caroline disappear" Bill said as realization washed over him.

Liz nodded and grabbed her coat before heading to the door. "Where are you going at this hour?" Steven asked glancing at the clock. It was close to midnight.

"There is no time to waste. I'm going over to Meredith's right now and I have a feeling that Alaric is going to be there" she said and walked out of the door determined to eliminate this Klaus problem from her daughter's life. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That yellow jumper was so cute. If it would've been in a bigger size. I would've bought it for myself" Bonnie said as she inspected all the items in the shopping bags while waiting for their order to arrive at the coffee shop.

Elena and Caroline chuckled at her. "I agree with Bonnie" Elena said. "Baby clothes are so adorable. I can't help but think if I'll have a baby one day" she said dreamily.

"I wonder whether the baby will look like you or Stefan" Bonnie wondered. "A combination or brown and blonde hair?" Bonnie said and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend and blushed.

"It's not possible that Elena will have a baby from Stefan" Caroline drawled biting her lip to keep her from spilling the beans about Klaus and Stefan. "Maybe it's from her husband" she added and mentally slapped herself.

Elena frowned. "And you don't think I'll get married to Stefan?" she asked a little confused.

"No it's not what I meant. I just mean… do you know everything about him? Do you know where he is all the time? What he does in his free time?" the blonde asked exasperated. "And you should know these things about the person you marry" she stated annoyed at herself. She didn't know these things about her husband.

Bonnie gave Caroline a weird look before turning towards Elena sympathetically.

"Yeah. You're right probably. I don't even think Stefan's ever going to be serious with me" Elena said chuckling embarrassedly. Caroline immediately felt so bad for her friend. She had passed her own insecurities to Elena. _Dammit! _

"I'm sorry Elena. I didn't mean it like that" the blonde apologized rubbing her temples. "I've just been having a rough patch with Nik" she told them lamely.

Elena and Bonnie both turned to their friend with an apologetic expression. "Yeah we kind of figured when you came rushing to Mystic Falls" Bonnie said and smiled.

"I got a call from him last night" Caroline told them. "He's coming today to pick me up" she informed them bitterly.

"I have a feeling you don't want to go?" Elena guessed watching the expressions on her friend's face.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "No and I'm not going back" she replied stubbornly. "Can we just talk about something else?" She asked and they all nodded but their conversation was cut off when the waiter came by to give them their order.

"Here's your coffee" he said placing a cup in front of Elena. "Your hot chocolate" he placed another cup in front of Bonnie and then placed a cup in front of Caroline. "Your _green tea_" he said a little confused.

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together at that. "Um, I didn't order green tea. I ordered a mocha coffee" she argued.

The waiter scratched the back of his head. "Your husband said coffee's not good for your health" he told her awkwardly.

Caroline's eyes widened at that part and she glanced around to see if he was there. _No Klaus couldn't be there. _Elena and Bonnie looked around too but found no sign of him. Bonnie turned to Caroline and placed her hand on the blonde's. "Why don't we just go home?" she suggested watching the look of horror on Caroline's face.

Caroline turned to the waiter as her friends gathered their stuff. "Where is he right now?" she asked.

The waiter looked around. "He's gone I think" he mumbled before taking the money and going away. The girls took Caroline home and then went off on their own.

"Something's up" Bonnie said as they both headed home.

Elena nodded. "I know. Did you see the look on Caroline's face when the waiter mentioned Klaus?" she asked worried for her friend.

"Yeah and how opposed was she to you being with Stefan when she was the one who practically forced you both to give each other another chance" Bonnie agreed.

Elena shook her head. "I'm going to talk to Katherine. She knows Care well than anyone and she's also been acting so weird and distant" she doubted. "You should try to ask Kol. He'll tell you everything he knows too" Elena teased nudging her friend playfully.

Bonnie blushed and slapped her friend's arm. "Shut up" she mumbled shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Caroline waved her friend goodbye before unlocking the front door of her house and walking inside. She dropped the keys onto the table and removed her shoes to get comfortable. There was an eerie silence in the house. Her home was never this quiet. Especially not since Steven and her dad's arrival.

"Steven?" she called out slowly walking towards the living room.

There was no response.

"Mom?" "Daddy?" she called out but no reply came. She frowned and walked into the living room. All the lights were switched off and it was pitch dark. She shakily reached for the switches of the lights and muttered under her breath. She was absolutely petrified of darkness.

She flicked on the lights and looked around the living room. Her eyes almost dropped out of their sockets when she saw _him _sitting on the couch very casually. "Klaus" she breathed out in surprise.

His face and posture were passive. "Nik" he corrected her. He absolutely hated it when she called him Klaus. It was a name for outsiders, not family.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus stood up and walked closer to her. Each step he took forward, she took one back until her back hit the wall. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek affectionately. He gazed at her intently watching as her breathing hitched due to the close proximity and she bit her lip. "I missed you sweetheart" he said softly.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes. "We can't do this. We have to talk about this" she insisted, almost pleaded with him knowing he would shut her out. He had opened up to her about most of his life but there still certain things he was hesitant about sharing.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked frustrated. "This is the line of work I have chosen. I have been given. It's what I do Caroline" he said running a hand through his hair and taking a few steps back.

Caroline stepped forward. "Then leave it" she said, knowing he wouldn't do that. Nik was anything but a quitter or a loser. "Why is it so important for you to continue this line of work? How can you even sleep at night knowing you've hurt people" she shrieked at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Because I can't. I can't leave this job. Once you join, there's no going back" he shouted back and then sighed seeing her shocked face. He never yelled at her and now it was becoming a habit of his to yell at her. "Love. I sleep at night knowing I'm protecting the people who matter to me" he answered softly.

"Regardless of who gets hurt?" she asked as her lips trembled.

Klaus looked at her straight in her eyes. "Regardless of who gets hurt" he admitted.

She nodded. "Where does that leave us?" she asked as she went and sat down on the couch. "I don't think I can live with you, knowing you've hurt people… killed them" she told him brokenly.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Klaus asked sitting down next to her. Caroline turned to him and watched the hurt, betrayal and rejection flash across his face. She shook her head and took his face in her hands.

"No. I love you. I still do and I'll always love you" she said and kissed his cheek softly. "But do you really think that this is the best future of our baby?" She asked him as a few tears slipped her eyes.

Klaus sighed and placed his hand on her stomach. "I know I'll never be enough sweetheart but… give me one chance to prove that I am worthy. That I can be the father that our child deserves." He pleaded looking into her eyes.

"Nik…" Caroline started but he held on to her like his life depended on it. "Fine. Just one chance and if this doesn't work…" she was cut off when Klaus moved forward and smashed his lips to hers. She sighed and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. When his tongue begged for entrance, she gladly gave it away.

When they pulled away, both of them were breathing hard. He rested his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "I'll be waiting by the car" he breathed out and begrudgingly moved away from her and was out of the door within one minute.

Caroline's mouth opened and then closed it again trying to form some sort of thought but her mind went blank. She left a note for her mother telling her that she was heading back but that she would visit soon. She grabbed a couple of her things and left with Klaus.

On coming outside, she noticed that there were several cars in the driveway of her house. She raised an eyebrow at the _extra _security detail but Klaus just shrugged and opened the door for her. They had been driving for half hour before he spoke up again. "What did the doctor say at your visit? Is the baby okay?" he asked softly briefly looking at her, eyes diverting from the road.

"Yeah. She said everything's fine" she replied sleepily. Another yawn escaped her before she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Klaus looked at her again. "You seem to take a lot of sleep these days. Is this normal?" he asked worriedly. He had noticed her odd and extensive sleep routine.

"Hmm" she replied sleepily before she was fast asleep.

Klaus looked over at her once before he pulled over and laid his jacket on top of her to keep her warm before continuing the drive back home. It was a couple of hours later that they reached home. Klaus was careful not to wake up his wife who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

He opened the passenger door and picked her up before unbuckling her seatbelt. He threw the keys of his SUV at one of the guards. Another guard opened the main door for him and gave him a curt nod. He quietly crept into the house and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Caroline was finally back. His life seemed to be whole again. And now that she was back he wasn't about to let her go again. No she was going to stay with him forever. He brushed a couple of stray locks from her face and watched as her lips parted slightly while she slept. She looked adorable as always. He wondered how she would look once her pregnancy would be at its peak.

He smiled at the thought that Caroline was carrying his child. _His heir. _He turned off the lights and shut the door to let Caroline rest and walked downstairs with a smile on his face. His wife was back and in his bed.

"Niklaus you bastard!" Kol said angrily. "You drugged Caroline and brought her here" he accused as Klaus stepped into the living room. Rebekah stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"How could you drug your _pregnant _wife Nik?" Rebekah sneered at him.

"Enough!" he said raising his voice. "I didn't drug Caroline. She merely fell asleep" he said and walked past his younger brother to flick on the TV.

Rebekah walked ahead of him and stood in front of the screen so he couldn't see a thing. "So she just came back with you? Without you threatening to kill the whole of Mystic Falls?" she asked narrowing her accusatory gaze at him.

Klaus sighed. "Yes. I can be very persuasive" he said smirking innocently. "But I don't have to threaten my wife" he said rolling his eyes. "And what I do or do not do with Caroline, is none of your business" he snapped at the two of them.

Rebekah smiled and sat next to him. "I'm happy for you" she said sweetly.

"I still don't trust you" Kol sneered at the two of them who were smiling like he was an idiot. "I'm telling Elijah!" he announced before running off to find the elder Mikaelson.

Once Kol was out of hearing range, Rebekah turned to her brother. "What did she say?" she asked him straightforwardly.

"She said she's willing to give me another and she loves me no matter what" he said and sighed as the thought of Caroline came into his mind. Even after their marriage, he could still not believe she was _his. It seemed surreal. _

"See?" she asked standing up and brushing off imaginary dust from her clothes. "I told you she loves you _more_ than she hates your job" she stated and went off.

The next morning when Klaus woke up, he was happy and content. He could feel Caroline gentle body pressed up against his own. Her arm draped across his stomach while her right leg was spread over his legs.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and she stirred lightly mumbling something in her sleep. He chuckled at her before he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. He didn't want to leave now. Looking at the clock, he knew he still had a few more hours left to go to work.

After a few minutes, Caroline woke up and looked up to see her husband was sleeping peacefully. She carefully untangled herself from him and walked to the wardrobe. One side of the wardrobe was hers while the other was Nik's. She glanced at his side uninterestedly before she bit her lip and looked towards his sleeping form. He looked like he was in deep sleep. Caroline couldn't help but walk over to his side and open the drawers.

She knew he was a criminal but now she had begun to doubt everything about this man. Because she didn't know him. This was Klaus and the man she had married was Nik. For all she knew, he could be bedding other women and she wouldn't know.

She groaned in frustration when she found nothing in his drawers. She didn't even know what she was hoping to find. But it wasn't _nothing_. She riffled through the shirts hanged and pulled them apart forcefully. Her eyes narrowed when she peeked behind the hanged clothes. There was another compartment. How come she never knew about it?

She opened it and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Guns. Lots of them. Also knives and so much more stuff that she had only ever seen in movies and TV. Turns out James Bond wasn't the only one with secret compartments for weird arms.

"Found everything you're looking for love?" his voice came behind her startling her. She yelped in surprise before turning around to face him.

She dropped her hands to her sides, nervously rubbing them against her shirt and moved out of the wardrobe. "Sorry. I was just- I'm gonna go. C-change" she stuttered nervously and went over to the bathroom grabbing some clothes on her way. She didn't know why but she was afraid. She knew her husband would never physically hurt her but there were far worst things he was capable of doing.

Klaus frowned at her odd behavior before closing shut the compartment of his weapons. He was glad he hadn't dozed off but merely pretended to be asleep to see what his _pretty little wife _would do. When he had seen her get to his weapon stash all the warning bells rang in his mind and he had rushed to stop her from probing any further. She wouldn't have taken it lightly seeing the letters of his victims. Some old stained, others old and wrinkled whereas some were crisp and new.

He shook his head before walking out of the wardrobe and sitting on the bed. Last night Caroline had been so spent, he didn't have time to tell her that his beloved parents, Ester and Mikael had made their appearance and were currently downstairs in the guest room.

Caroline splashed cold water on her face for the fifth time. She knew that she had decided to give Klaus a second chance and now she would have to tolerate _his work. _But seeing it all this close was too much for her. Knowing that her husband had used those very weapons on some person, just made her sick.

She sighed and dried her face before stepping out of the bathroom in her new clothes. She wasn't showing yet but she could feel changes within her body. But they were welcome changes. Once she stepped outside, she saw Klaus casually sitting on the bed waiting for her.

She awkwardly stepped out of the way of the bathroom door and walked over to the vanity to brush her hair. She had never felt so awkward with Klaus in her whole life. But things were different now. He was, now, Klaus not Nik, the man she married.

Klaus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his chin on her shoulder and Caroline tensed. She set the hairbrush down and looked at him through the mirror.

"Why aren't you going into the shower? Aren't you going to be late?" She asked, still edgy.

Klaus kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder softly before inhaling her scent. "Tell me you're not scared of me. Are you sweetheart?" he asked a little hurt that she was so tense and would think that he could actually hurt her.

"I'm not. It's just… keep these _things _away from here. Away from me" she told him, slumping in his arms.

Klaus smiled. "As you wish sweetheart but you must accept this. It is a part of my life. Hence it is also a part of yours" He informed her as if there was no other way about it.

Caroline frowned at that but decided to let it go. This wouldn't be a part of her life. Nor would it be a part of her baby's life. If Nik wanted this, he could have it but they were having no part in it.

"You were exhausted last night so I couldn't tell you but Mikael and Ester are here. They are settled in the guestroom downstairs. Kol took Henrik for some sightseeing. He's been dying to meet you" Klaus informed her with a smirk on his face when he saw Caroline's face light up at the mention of his younger brother.

"Okay. I'll go downstairs now. You can join me once you've showered" she ordered him, back in her bossy controlling nature which made him grin again. She walked over to the wardrobe and took a deep breath before pulling out his clothes for him and placing them on the bed. "Go!" she urged him with a playful eye roll.

Klaus chuckled at her controlling nature before disappearing in the bathroom. Caroline sighed as she walked out of her bedroom. She absolutely hated meeting Mikael and Ester. Mikael was just a cruel, miserable, old man who was never happy with anyone's accomplishments especially Klaus'. Ester, however, was a little different. She had high standards and apparently Caroline didn't stand tall on those standards because she was not very happy with Klaus' marriage with Caroline. That woman had spent months trying to convince her son to find a 'better woman'. For example: Elena Gilbert.

Caroline could still remember the first dinner Klaus had invited Caroline to attend with his family. Which meant the addition of Mikael and Ester. The result of it had not been pleasant, to say the least.

"_Sweetheart. Will you relax? I'm sure my parents were not that bad" Klaus tried to reassure her for the hundredth time but even he knew that he was lying. His mother had done nothing but traumatize Caroline throughout the dinner. _

_Caroline hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "Not that bad?" she asked incredulously. "Your mother practically said that I looked like a prostitute to her. How does wearing Loubotins make me a prostitute?" she cried out in frustration. _

"_If it makes you feel any better I thought you looked absolutely ravishing" he told her sitting next to her with a smirk. _

_Caroline turned and gave him a glare that scared him to his core. "I am not going! Absolutely NOT!" she refused shaking her head and stood up. _

"_Come on! Sweetheart. I'm sure you're not going to let her take you down just because she was displeased by your choice of your shoes?" Klaus asked standing up and walking to her. He really needed her at the dinner. _

_Caroline shook her head again and backed away from him. "Rebekah has the same pair Nik!" she deadpanned. "How can you even ask me to go shopping with her after __**that**__ dinner?" she asked wondering if he was mentally unstable or something. Had he not seen how his mother had been treating Caroline throughout the evening? _

"_She just needs some time to open up love" Klaus reassured her. "I'm sure you two will get along" he tried to persuade her again. _

_Caroline scoffed at that. "Nik be serious. I am usually down for helping people and looking for good in them but your mother is … just beyond the point of redemption" she argued with him. _

"_Rebekah will be there too" he added trying to win the argument because there was no way his mother would accept Caroline's refusal to join her shopping spree. _

_Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and kept glaring him telling him it was not convincing enough to send her into the lion's den. _

_Klaus sighed before moving to her and placed his arms on her shoulders soothingly. "How will this work if you don't get along with my mother Caroline?" Klaus asked quietly hoping to soften her heart but it had the opposite of the desired effect. _

"_Why don't you go spend one day with my mom too while I spend one with yours?" she countered, not giving into the puppy dog eyes. _

_Klaus looked down cursing slightly. "You know your mother hates me" he alleged wistfully. _

_Caroline waved her arms at that. "EXACTLY!" she exclaimed loudly. "That is my point. Ester hates me. She kept flaunting Elena in front of you the whole night so you would rather choose her. How am I supposed to deal with that?" she asked angrily. _

_Klaus moved forward and kissed her cheek softly. "You are supposed to deal with that knowing I would only ever choose you as I have." He kissed her other cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman in my eyes" he kissed her forehead. "I love you not anyone else" he kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "And I would only ever kiss you like this" he concluded before kissing her on her lips. _

_When they broke apart, Caroline sighed and made a frustrated noise. "Fine! I'll go with your mother to that stupid shopping trip" she told him and watched as he grinned victoriously. She pointed her finger at him. "But if she mistreats me one time. One time Nik. I will walk out of there without a care in the world" she warned him. _

_He nodded and enveloped her in a hug. "I hate you so much" Caroline huffed angrily. _

_Klaus chuckled at that. "I love you too sweetheart" he told her warmly. _

"Caroline, darling. It's nice to see you" Ester's bitter-sweet voice brought her out of her memories. She looked to see that Ester was sitting in the living room, with a cup of tea in her hand and a fake smile plastered on her face.

Caroline plastered the same smile on her face and moved to embrace Ester like a doting daughter-in-law. "Ester. You look … fresh as always" she commented trying to keep the malice out of her voice. She was hoping her voice would come out very authoritative and sound but she sounded tired and sad. Which she was.

"You sound very tired Caroline. Are you alright?" Elijah asked putting his teacup on the table.

Caroline nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yeah don't worry Elijah. Just a lot of things on my mind" she told him and he nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what kind of mental trauma she had been through the last few days.

"Aah! You're still in the settling phase. Well, I told Niklaus, it's not _everyone's_ cup of tea to handle such situations" Ester deadpanned causing Caroline to clench her fists. Everyone seemed to sense the tension in the room so they all kept silent. Caroline breathed out before smiling widely.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay in _my _house Ester. I've been looking forward to you coming since… forever" she told her with a certain possessiveness and sarcasm which made the elder woman's blood boil.

Ester forced out a smile too. "Of course my dear" she reassured her.

"Excuse me" Caroline excused herself and walked out of the living room, upstairs to the balcony. She gripped the railing tightly and closed her eyes feeling the wind against her face. She calmed down slightly. Lately everything in her life had come tumbling down and Ester's appearance was like a cherry on top of everything. She breathed in and out a couple of times before opening her eyes and looking over at the garden.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw her husband standing there, in the garden, surrounded by a couple of his guards and _Stefan! _She turned around and walked down the stairs and out of the house towards the men. As soon as she came down, she could see more clearly and hear someone talking. _Pleading? _

As she was about to walk closer, a guard stepped in her way with a neutral expression on his face. "You shouldn't be here Mrs. Mikaelson. You should head inside with the rest of the family" he informed her and mumbled some words into the receiver in his hand.

Caroline glared him. "You can't tell me what to do or what not to do. Now step out of my way" she told him in her calm voice. Which she used only when she was on the verge of tearing the person in front of her.

The guard seemed unfazed, however. "Mr. Mikaelson has given strict orders- he was cut off by Caroline.

"Listen to me here buddy. You don't tell me what to do alright? And you can tell _Mr. Mikaelson_ to wait in line for me to give a fuck about his orders. Now move out of my way before I remove you myself" she warned him angrily. Why was everyone trying to boss her around these days? She was already edgy and angry all the time.

The guard gulped fearfully at the pregnant woman's glare. The sound of quick footsteps made her turn and see Kol running towards her with worry etched on his face. "Caroline. Why don't you come inside?" he tried persuading her while trying to catch his breath. He glanced behind the blonde towards the small gathering his brother had created. God! Nik could be such a fool at times.

Caroline just glared him before turning to the guard. "Move. Out. Of. My. Way" she breathed out each word clearly for him while clenching her fists angrily, ready to swing them at him even if he was just following orders.

The guard looked at Kol for approval who shrugged, before he moved out of the blonde woman's way. As Caroline walked closer to the group, she realized that the sounds that were coming were pleads.

"_Please Klaus! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear" _someone was begging to her husband. She walked closer, ignoring Kol's footsteps behind her. _"Please don't kill me. I have a family" _That made her eyes go wide. Surely Klaus wasn't going to kill someone. Well that was what he did for a living. But not in her garden. Not in her house right? He wanted a second chance. This was it. He wasn't going to blow it by killing someone. Right?

"Let this be a lesson for anyone who tries to cross me" Klaus' voice came through making her walk even faster. "No second chances" he announced before a piercing scream rippled through the air followed a chorus of _applauds? _Were they all crazy? Celebrating a man's death.

_Cruel_ death. She corrected herself when she pushed her way through the men suited in black and saw a knife embedded in the man's heart and his neck slashed brutally.

Kol was the first to grab Klaus' attention. "Nik. Umm. Caroline" he told his brother awkwardly pointing to the little blonde woman in front of him looking down at the blood and the corpse in shock. The smile on Klaus' face slipped as soon as he saw Caroline standing there watching the whole with a numb expression.

His first thought was to explain himself but then he realized that he no longer had to do that. He needed to let her know that it was a normal routine process that happened to traitors. So he calmed his inner turmoil and walked closer to Caroline who backed away from his touch.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing out here?" he asked softly trying to hide the hurt in his voice. His wife flinched from his touch. That didn't make him very happy. He looked back at the mess, she was staring at before continuing. "I'm sorry for the mess- he was cut off by Caroline's unusual rough voice.

"Clean this mess up before you come inside" she ordered quietly before turning around and walking into the house robotically, leaving the men standing there with their mouths open.

"Looks like she's finally accepting it" Kol drawled trying to stay positive. But Stefan shook his head at that. "From the look on her face, I know that she is most definitely _not _accepting this" he concluded.

Caroline ran up the stairs to her bedroom before shutting the door and locking it. She breathed out as she finally let the tears flow. She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and speed dialed the second number on her list. The phone was picked up on the second bell.

"Caroline?"

"Mom" the blonde cried out finally letting all the tears flow.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me Caroline" her mother's worried voice came from the other side of the phone.

Caroline sobbed harder and clutched the phone tightly in her hand. "I can't do this mom." She choked out as tears flowed freely down her pink cheeks.

There was complete silence for a while before she heard her mother's voice bringing her a new sense of hope. "I can help you. You dad will come pick you up tomorrow"

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY FRIENDS! **_

_**Cliffhanger. Not really. But a very long chapter. Good luck to those who made it. Yay! Trying to get to the good bits but you'll keep getting flashbacks of their relationship and some reviewers asked if I ship "Sinn" (Finn and Sage) well the answer is yes and no. I really don't have much interest in both of them individually but I think they look kind of cute together and they have a spark. **_

_**Anyways, until next time. Don't forget to review because if you review only then will I update. Now go. REVIEW! **_

_**Love you all. Take care. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Three days later: _

"Caroline you haven't touched dinner. Are you feeling alright?" Rebekah asked as they all sat at the dining table.

The blonde passed a tight lipped smile and kept poking the food on her plate. She really didn't feel like eating lately. She felt like if she ate anything, she would throw up. So she kept silent and kept playing with the peas in her plate and avoiding everyone's eyes especially her husband's.

Klaus gripped his cutlery so tight that his knuckles turned white. He sighed, frustrated, before he dropped the fork and knife in his hand unceremoniously on his plate, creating a clattering sound. Everyone stayed quiet and careful not to make any sound to avoid the lash out of Klaus. But only Caroline rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. Rebekah had enough sense to take Henrik out of the room. Even though Henrik was not a baby but he was only 15. He didn't need to see Klaus and Caroline fighting.

"Eat" he ordered Caroline leaning towards her. He was seated at the head chair and Caroline sat next to him at his left side. Even Ester and Mikael knew in their right minds to stay out of their affair but the blonde in question seemed unaffected and continued to ignore Klaus.

Klaus glared the woman in front of his eyes. Was she trying to test his patience? "Caroline" he warned through gritted teeth. Again he got no response. "Finish your meal" he told her sternly.

Caroline turned to glare him. She grabbed her plate, not once breaking eye contact, she threw it on the floor and it shattered into pieces. Everyone's eyes widened but no one dared to intervene. Caroline shoved her chair back and walked out of the dining room with her husband hot on her tail.

"Oh boy" Kol added taking a large gulp of the red wine in his goblet.

Ester neatly folded the napkin she had been using and put it on the table with a sigh. "If only that girl wouldn't be so stubborn" she said in a disapproving tone.

"I believe this time it is Niklaus' stubbornness which is the problem" Elijah commented fixing his suit at which Kol rolled his eyes.

Caroline only made it to the foyer, when Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Stop testing my patience love" he warned her.

She struggled to get her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me" she hissed at him. Klaus didn't listen to her, instead he just dragged her to their bedroom while she kept struggling to free herself. Once they were in their bedroom, he released her and stood in front of the door to block her escape.

"What do you want?" she scowled at him angrily as she gently massaged her arm and sat on the edge of the bed. God. Sometimes he could forget his own strength.

"I want you to take care of yourself sweetheart. You've barely eaten anything" he told her seriously and there was a desperation in his voice but Caroline was determined not to bend to his will. After what he'd done, she wanted to cause as much problems for him as possible.

"Anything else?" she asked fabricating a fake yawn in boredom.

"Is this what you want love?" he asked suddenly towering over her. "For me to be the monster you believe I truly am?" he jeered angrily. "Because I can be. _Oh it'll be so easy for me_" he laughed evilly reminding her… taunting her again and again that this man in front of her was Klaus. Not Nik.

"Don't you understand? This is it!?" she yelled at him. "You're not the man I married. You're… you're Klaus. Not _Nik_" she told him desperately hoping he'd understand.

Klaus scowled at that. "Just because I don't let you leave me, you think I'm a cold blooded monster?" he asked incredulously.

Caroline sighed. "For the hundredth time. I was **not **leaving you. My father and Steven are going back. I just want to spend some time with them" she lied and she was shocked at how confident she sounded.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Do you take me a fool love?" Klaus asked softly caressing the skin of her cheek with the back of his hand.

Caroline scoffed at that and smacked his hand away angrily as the '_event' _from three days ago came back to her mind when her father came to pick her up from this hell hole.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Bill asked enraged as he sat in his daughter's living room glaring his son-in-law. _

_Klaus simply shrugged. "It means Bill that Caroline is not going anywhere" he told him sarcastically for the second time. He kept his cool while instead he was a total wreck. _

"_Wait. Who are you to decide where I go and where I don't?" Caroline started, narrowing her eyes at her husband next to her father. "We've already had this discussion and we know how it ends. I'm going with my father. And it's not like I'm going forever. I came back the last time didn't I?" she asked hoping she could get away from him. She really needed to get to her mother and away from him. _

"_To answer your first question. I am your husband and the father of the child in your womb" he answered smoothly. "Secondly, last time you came back after more than a week" he informed her somewhat bitterly. "So you're staying" he ordered her with a tight lipped smile and stood up dusting off his clothes. _

"_A week Nik! After you dropped that bombshell on me about you being a …" she trailed off unsure of what to call him. "The point is that dad and Steven are going back in a week and I want to spend as much time with them as possible" she told him angrily, following his movements. _

"_Yes well you can spend time with them during the day in our house love. No need for you to go all the way to Mystic Falls. They can come stay here" he suggested already making his way to the door. _

"_Ughh! What is wrong with you? I'm not running away to marry someone else!" She yelled at him aggravated by his childish behavior. "I'm going to visit my parents" she told him for the hundredth time. _

_Klaus' eyes darkened at the mention of her running off. "This conversation is over Caroline. You can either spend whatever time you have right now with your father or I will put you to bed" he warned her. "Where you should be" he added teasingly. _

_Caroline's eye twitched with anger at that. "I don't need your permission to do anything" she said defiantly jutting her chin in air. _

_Klaus turned back to Caroline at that and walked closer to her. "You seem to forget what I'm capable off love." He reminded her cruelly. "Send your father away within the next fifteen minutes otherwise no amount of crying or wailing from your part will save him from my wrath" he whispered in her ear menacingly before giving it a slight nibble. _

"_You wouldn't dare" she breathed out in shock. _

_Klaus smirked. "You want to call my bluff?" he asked maliciously. _

_Bill sensed the tension between the couple so he stood up and walked to his daughter. He turned Caroline to face him and hugged her. _

"_Don't worry sweetie. I'll get you out of here" he promised her but his voice was too low for Klaus to hear. Caroline frowned at that but hugged her father back and watched him go away. A few tears escaped her eyes but she wiped her face clean, not to appear weak in front of her husband. _

_She didn't even look at him before she ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. _

"If you think threatening me is going to keep me here, you have another thing coming" She warned Klaus snapping out of her memories.

"I'm not threatening you sweetheart" he said softly and his compassionate voice almost hypnotizing her. "I'm merely trying to make you aware of the consequences of your stupidity" he told her cruelly and with that Caroline lost all control of her mind and slapped him hard across his face. She hoped it hurt him because there was a severe burning sensation in her hand.

Klaus' expressions hardened at that and he grabbed her upper arm and brought her into a standing position. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again" he rebuked her, breathing each word out slowly hoping she'd understand.

Caroline wriggled herself out of his grip. "If you keep me here like this, I will never forgive you. I won't be happy." She told him. "I'm… not happy" she said sadly looking down at her feet. This was not the life she had imagined for herself. This was a complete nightmare.

"This is what you have love. This is what I can give you" Klaus mumbled, feeling defeated.

"No" she argued. "You can give me more. You used to give me more" she told him, a sad smile on her face when she remembered all the times he used to be so delicate with her and would shower her with his affection.

"_Nik you seriously don't have to do this" Caroline said for the hundredth time. She was back in Mystic Falls for a wedding and Tyler was going to be there. She did __**not **__want to face him knowing that he would want them both to get back together after his breakup with Hayley. Even though inside she was ecstatic that Nik had volunteered to go with her because otherwise she didn't have any excuse to avoid Tyler. _

_Klaus just smiled and kissed her cheek as they walked together towards a couple of other guests. "Of course I do" he said squeezing her hand. "This is what twenty first century boyfriends do. Don't they?" he asked teasingly. _

_Caroline giggled at that before shaking her head. "Yes grandpa. But I wasn't aware we were going exclusive" she teased biting her lip to keep the smile off her face. _

_Klaus stopped walking and turned her towards him. He bent down. "I want the whole world to know that you belong to me. There's nothing better in the world than making you happy sweetheart" he whispered in her ear. His raw, emotion filled voice sent shivers down her back. _

Klaus' eyes darkened. "If I don't find you back by the end of the week, I will drag you back home and keep you locked in this room till the birth of my child" he warned her darkly making her gulp. "Rebekah is going with you" he stated angrily before storming out of the room slamming the door so hard that the walls rattled. She swallowed alarmed by his harsh words before making her way to her side of the wardrobe. She took out some essential clothes, documentation from the locked drawer, some cash she kept in case of an emergency and a couple of other necessities. She didn't take anything too obvious for Nik to figure out that she wasn't planning on coming back.

She swallowed guiltily before she unclasped the diamond bracelet from her wrist that Nik had given her on her birthday and placed it in the cupboard. She could not take such things with her. They would only make it difficult for her to move on. However, she didn't have enough courage to take off her wedding ring. No. She couldn't do that. Not even when she was planning to get a divorce.

Caroline and Rebekah sat next to each other, in the car, but both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Rebekah could not believe that her brother had dragged her into this. Sure she had volunteered to help him out but sending her to Mystic Falls with Caroline was absolutely ridiculous. Not to mention the way he had asked was _not polite. _He had practically threatened to have her credit cards frozen if she didn't do as he asked and when she had still defied him, he had promised that he would kill any future suitors of hers. _Unbelievable. _

Not only did she hate Mystic Falls, but now she also hated her brother.

But Caroline was worried for other things. She could not believe that she was so close to her freedom. Although she didn't truly believe that because no matter what, she still loved her husband and maybe that made her a bad person but she had little choice in the matter. Going away from him felt like a life sentence to her but she knew that it was probably for the best. She was saving the future of her child. He/she wouldn't have to live the life, she had been living. She just hoped her mother had arranged damn good security otherwise she was doomed because as soon as Klaus would get the divorce notice, he was going to unleash hell on Earth.

After an hour, Rebekah dropped Caroline at the Forbes' household and went off on her own probably to check into a hotel. Sure she was bound to stay there but that didn't mean she had to stick to Caroline's side.

"Caroline, sweetie, you're back" Bill said welcoming his daughter with a hug. Relief washed over his face as he saw his daughter unharmed and standing in front of him. Last time he'd seen her, he had feared that Klaus would hurt her.

Caroline smiled at him meekly. "Where's mom?" she asked. Bill took her to the living room where Liz and Steven were sitting. Upon noticing her, Liz wrapped up her phone call and went to hug her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she breathed out releasing her daughter so Steven could embrace her next. "Have you brought all the papers I asked for?" she asked getting back into her Sheriff mode.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. They're in my bag" she told her and went to take out the papers from her bag. When she returned Liz was again on the phone but this time she left the room taking the papers from Caroline's hands.

The blonde sat next to Steven who talked to her animatedly about the baby and how he was excited that the first baby in their family was going to come. But Caroline's attention was towards her parents who were in the other room fighting or rather discussing things.

This reminded her of her childhood when her mother and father always fought and sometimes they wouldn't notice her listening to them. Sometimes they would say that having a child was a mistake and they should have known they weren't meant to be. They didn't even notice how innocent, little Caroline sat there twisting her pigtails, hidden under the bed in their room and heard every word. She knew this would be her and Klaus' future and her child would have to suffer the same fate as her, if she didn't leave him now. It was painful but necessary.

The doorbell snapped Caroline out of her thoughts, even her parents attention was turned towards the intruder. Caroline didn't dare move to the door, afraid that it would be her husband, however, Liz confidently walked over to the door and opened it, greeting the person into her home. Or rather people.

"Caroline" Alaric's voice came as a greeting who stood with Meredith by his side. Meredith smiled at Caroline warmly and sympathetically.

"Alaric. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked in a shaky voice. She was not going to turn her husband in. Despite all their differences, she still loved him and she didn't have the heart to get him tossed into prison for the rest of his life, only so that she could live her own peacefully. If this was her mother's plan, then she had better chances on her own.

"Relax baby. There's here to help" Bill told Caroline calming her just a bit. But not fully.

Caroline shook her head and backed away from them. "I'm not going to turn him in!" She refused them firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're here to help you leave. As much as I want Mikaelson in jail, I won't _force_ you into helping me" Alaric told her making himself comfortable on the couch with a relaxed stance.

Caroline sat down opposite to him. "How can you help me?" she asked slowly letting her guard down.

"We all know Klaus has surveillance on you. Right now, everything in his life is going well except for his marriage. So his focus is on _you_" he informed her. "All we need to do is create a distraction big enough for you to slip. We'll get you everything you need. A way out of this city, country. Even if you want, I can get you settled in another continent" he reassured her assertively.

"But?" she asked knowing there had to be a flaw in the plan because lately, she stopped believing in the word _perfect. _

"_But_ as long as you are pregnant, Klaus will tear the world apart to find you and the baby. So you just have to…" Meredith was cut off by Caroline's horrified shriek.

"You want me to _abort my baby?!" _she asked incredulously thinking they were all insane.

Meredith shook her head. "No. We want you to p_retend_" she corrected her.

"Pretend that I aborted my baby so he kills me the moment he finds me?" Caroline asked confused with where they were going with all this.

Liz smirked looking at Meredith. "We want you to pretend to have miscarried. Meredith can provide the false documentation. Alaric can cause the distraction so that we can send you away" the Sheriff completed looking at anyone for any sign of protest. There were none.

There was complete silence for a couple of minutes before Caroline spoke up. "What is the distraction going to be?" she asked softly.

Alaric sighed. "We're going to take Klaus and Stefan into custody after catching _their prints_ on one of the cartel shipment" he told her.

"He won't leave his prints so easily for you to catch him" Caroline rebuked him shaking her head.

Bill smiled. "He won't but we're going to frame him." He informed her. Caroline's eyes widened at that. No way was she going to let her husband walk into a death trap. Something like that would mean life imprisonment. Also for Stefan. No. NO WAY!

Alaric sighed. "It won't be solid enough to throw him in prison but it will get him locked up for a couple of days, giving you the perfect window to escape" he stated. Caroline calmed down at that but she was still wary of that part of the plan.

"What about his siblings? They're going to keep a special eye on Caroline when their brother's gone" Steven spoke up for the first time.

Alaric nodded understanding his concerns. "Elijah is the most calculating of them all. Lucky for us, he will be busy trying to get Klaus out. Kol will, most probably, be left with the responsibility of Caroline. That is why we will divert his attention elsewhere too" he said with a smirk.

"Bonnie" Caroline breathed out realizing that her friend would, unknowingly, be doing the job of a distraction.

"Where are you going to send me?" she asked a little terrified of going away. Alone.

"Italy" Liz answered. "My cousin lived there but before she died, she signed over the property to someone else" she added looking around.

"To whom?" Steven asked.

"_Damon Salvatore_" Bill spat with disgust.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up at that. "Damon!?" she asked wondering if they were actually gone insane. "You really think Damon is going to help me?" she asked doubtfully.

Alaric chuckled at that. "He's my friend and your family. Besides he owes me one. I've even talked to him. He agreed to help you. Besides he doesn't exactly hate you" he told her shrugging.

"Wow" Caroline breathed out finally. After another couple of minutes of silence. "Why are you helping me when I'm not helping you?" Caroline asked Alaric, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I've seen men like Klaus destroy girls like you" he told her seriously. "I don't want you to become the monster that he will make of you. You are innocent Caroline and I think you deserve a chance to live your life" he said and Meredith grabbed his hand and smiled at him, adoringly.

"What do you think?" Meredith asked expectantly. They would all be risking their lives but they were willing.

Caroline nodded slowly. "Alright. But if we get exposed. _No one_ of you going to take the blame. I'll deal with it myself. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me" she deadpanned. And it was true, if they failed, she would alone face the consequences. She didn't want to drag the people helping her, down with her.

They all nodded but their body language showed that it was a topic that would be discussed when those circumstances arose.

Caroline sighed before she slumped back into her seat and closed her eyes. She was so tired after the last couple of weeks. Everything was becoming too much for her to handle. She just wanted it all to end. With those thoughts still in her mind, she fell asleep in the living room. She had a couple of long days ahead of her and she needed all the rest she could get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hi! First of all sorry for disappearing. I am the biggest idiot, I know. Long story short, I went into some serious depression after New Year, when my scans weren't as good as the previous ones and I totally isolated myself and I was scared. I am scared, of dying. So I kind of hibernated. Susan and , thankfully pulled me out of those horrible days. So this update is because of them.  
>So to apologize for my disappearance, I am announcing that I am writing on TWO new KLAROLINE stories. DARK because that's all I can write. Along with ONESHOTS! Yaaay! And in the one shots I will try other couples like Kalijah, Delena, Stelena, Kennett, Stebekah etc. But for those couples you'll have to wait because Klaroline comes naturally. Others I have to "focus" on.<br>(ALSO, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER WITH MORE FLASHBACKS LIKE THIS CHAPTER)  
>ONTO THE CHAPTER! <strong>

To say that planning everything was much easier than implementing because no one thought of the problems that would arise with Katherine coming over and announcing that she knew what the blonde was planning to do.

It didn't help her situation that her husband was calling her every hour and if, _for some reason, _she did not answer his phone call, a group of his men showed up on her doorstep.

But that didn't let her down. Or her mother or Alaric down. They were hell bent on getting Caroline as far away from Klaus as possible. The plan was set and already in motion and now there would be no stopping it. In a day or two, Caroline Forbes would be out of Klaus Mikaelson's life for good.

_**A couple of hours ago: **_

"How the _bloody hell_ could this happen?" Klaus snapped over the phone at his baby sister. "I left you in charge Rebekah" he added furiously as he stepped on the accelerator of the car and overtook every car in his _bloody_ way.

"I don't know Nik" her strained voice came from the other end. "She was fine when I visited her in the morning. I only found out when I came around to check up on her after lunch. They were all rushing her to the hospital" she told him frustrated and worried.

"Is she fine now? What did the doctor say?" he asked running a hand through his hair. Fifteen minutes ago, he had received a call from his baby sister that Caroline was not well and had been shifted to the hospital in emergency. It took him about three minutes to get into his car and start racing towards Mystic Falls.

There was silence on the other side of the line which confirmed most of his fears.

"Rebekah I will not ask again!" Klaus growled into the phone. If anyone could see him now, they would definitely recognize him as the true monster he was. The vein in his forehead was throbbing, jaw clenched and eyes almost teary.

There was a beat of silence again before Rebekah spoke up. "Nik. I'm sorry. _The baby_" she sobbed out. "They couldn't save the baby. Caroline had a miscarriage" she added and waited for her brother's reaction.

Klaus' eyes widened as he opened and closed his mouth to think of something to say. For someone to hold responsible for his loss. His child was no longer there. _His child_. He had so many dreams for his child. He would take his daughter to Disney Land and show her all the things she wanted. He would protect her from boys. He would protect both _his love_ and _his little love_ from everything and everyone.

Or he would teach his son all the things his father hadn't taught him. He would show his son the right tactics to impress women. With his son, he would protect _his love._

All of his hopes and dreams shattered in just one moment. He could hear Rebekah calling out his name to check if he was okay but he found himself unable to reply. He clicked the call and almost crushed the phone in his hand while letting out an animalistic growl. He threw the phone with as much force as possible before repeatedly punching the steering wheel. He could still not believe that fate had been so cruel with him.

After all of his yelling and cursing died down, all his thoughts were directed towards Caroline. She would be heartbroken after this. The loss of their child would kill her. But he was unable to stop the thought that maybe she was responsible for this accident too. Yes. Maybe she was. If she hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened. He had told her not to go back to Mystic Falls. That place was a sight for something horrible to happen.

A single tear fell from his eye and streamed down his cheek. He shook his head trying to avoid the stinging on tears in his eyes and focused on the journey ahead of him. Apparently, he still had a _long_ way to go.

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked as she locked the door of the hospital room behind her. Everyone stood in the room where Caroline was "admitted". Meredith quietly inserted a drip in Caroline's arm.

"This is lactated ringer's solution. A simple dextrose drip. I've changed the labels on the IV bag, just to be safe" she told her hoping to calm her down. "Stay calm Caroline. Your blood pressure is higher than normal. It's not good for the baby" she stated pointing towards the monitor showing her heart rate, blood pressure etc.

The blonde in question simply nodded and gulped. Katherine stepped forward and squeezed her friend's hand in reassurance. "I'm here for you Care" she assured her and smiled. "Don't worry. Just think about your kid. His future. You're doing what's best for your baby" she said hoping to calm her friend and that worked.

Caroline's blood pressure lowered and she closed her eyes and exhaled. Meredith nodded towards everyone to give the two friends some time but as everyone left, she closed the door and turned to Caroline and Katherine.

"Should I let Rebekah in?" she asked looking towards Caroline. "She's been waiting outside and was on the phone with Klaus" she informed the blonde.

Caroline tensed at the name of her husband. "So he knows" she stated in a worried voice, trying to sit up.

Katherine forced her friend to lay back down. She gave her a pointed look. "Don't send her in _now_" the brunette said giving the doctor the '_don't be stupid-_look'.

Meredith rolled her eyes at that. "She's saying she wants to see you" she addressed Caroline ignoring Katherine. "She's angry, as it is, that Katherine got in here before her" she added.

Caroline was about to answer but Katherine beat her to it, drawing the doctor's attention back to herself. "Tell her Caroline is in no mood for _chit chat" _she drawled back sarcastically. When Meredith gave her a pointed look, she sighed. "I'll talk to her"

The doctor nodded and mouthed a best of luck to Caroline before exiting the room again. Katherine turned back to her friend who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, in a very unlike Katherine tone.

A few tears slipped Caroline's eyes. "You know that I won't get to see you after this. We won't meet, we won't get to talk, and you won't get to see my baby." She listed off sobbing as she realized that she would have to leave everything behind just for her child's happiness and safety. Her mother, her father, Steven, Katherine, Elena, Bonnie, her family and her husband. _Klaus. _

Just the thought of never seeing him again sent her bursting into a fit of tears. Katherine hugged her friend tightly and stroked her hair softly. "I know" she whispered, feeling saddened that she wouldn't get to see her best friend's kid. It was heartbreaking for her but she had to stay strong. She kept repeating the mantra in her head, '_It's all for the baby'. _

"Kat… _He_… won't… forgive… me" Caroline choked out holding onto her friend tightly. "I _don't_ … want to go" she sobbed out.

Katherine let her friend hold her like a dutiful friend. "I know" she whispered again. "But you have to" she said in a determined voice before pulling away to look at her friend in her eyes. "You have to move on, be strong and take care of that baby" she ordered the blonde in a no-nonsense voice. "You have to run and you're never going to look back. You're going to live a happy life with my baby boy or my baby girl and you're going to tell them great stories about their unbelievable aunt Kat" she concluded wiping any trace of tears from the blonde's face and blinking away the ones forming in her own.

"Promise me you'll be strong?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Caroline nodded sniffing. "I promise" she breathed out.

Katherine hugged her again, "Take care cupcake. Tell Damon if he gets you into any trouble, I will kill him with my bare hands" she said holding onto her friend as if her life depended on it. "And tell him that he better behave in front of the kid. Otherwise…" the brunette trailed off, thinking how lucky Damon was to be able to be a part of the baby's life.

Just as Caroline burst into another fit of tears, Katherine untangled herself from the blonde and passed her a tightlipped smile. "Goodbye Caroline" she said before walking out of the door.

As soon as Katherine was out of the door, the brunette closed her eyes and let the remaining tears in her eyes slip. She put her head in her hands and breathed in and out a few times before wiping the tears from her face. As soon as she stood up, she saw another angry blonde hovering over her. Rolling her eyes at Rebekah's accusatory gaze, she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Well?" Rebekah asked expectantly, placing her hands on her hips.

Katherine gave her a _'what_' look.

"How is she?" she asked, her expression going somewhat softer.

The brunette sighed. "She's… not good" she informed her, slumping her shoulders for the affect. Rebekah's face dropped at that. "What do you expect? She just lost her baby. Of course she's not happy" she snapped at Rebekah. And then people said Katherine Pierce could not act.

Rebekah shot her an unimpressed glare before moving towards the room but Katherine stood in her way. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm going to see Caroline. I _want_ to see her" the blonde said crossing her arms over her chest.

Katherine smirked sarcastically. "Well, I _want_ a pony but I can't get one" she bit back mockingly. "Go away Rebekah. Care needs her rest. You can see her after a little while" she said shooing her with a rude hand gesture.

Rebekah opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she saw Katherine's messed up eye makeup. Everyone knew. Katherine Pierce did not have ruined makeup. "Were you … _crying?" _Rebekah asked in surprise. Her voice high and pitchy.

Katherine rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course not" she defended herself. "Don't disturb Caroline. She just fell asleep" she warned her before walking off.

Rebekah simply pulled out her phone and dialed the second person after Klaus. The phone was answered on the second ring. "_Rebekah_"

"Elijah" she said in greeting. Her voice dull and sad.

"Is everything alright? Niklaus left in such a hurry after your call and he is not answering any of my phone calls." He stated in his worried voice. After a moment of silence Elijah's stern voice came through the speaker. "What is it Rebekah?" he demanded.

Rebekah let out a small sob. "Caroline lost the baby" she whispered.

There was another beat of silence. "I'm on my way" he said before the line went dead.

Rebekah waited in the lobby for minutes, hours, she couldn't tell anymore. Pacing, sitting, crying and waiting. Just waiting to talk to her sister. Just as she fell asleep, she felt someone nudge her shoulder and call out her name softly. She opened her eyes and saw Matt looming over her with worry and sympathy on his face. "I got here as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry" he said and Rebekah hugged him, bursting into tears.

Matt hugged her back, stroking her hair as she cried. He would not have believed that she would've been so affected by Caroline's miscarriage if he hadn't heard how excited she was for the baby to come. According to her, her princess baby niece was going to be the most popular and beautiful girl in the world. He had chuckled at her enthusiasm and he was sure the baby would've been spoiled rotten. He was finishing his shift at the grill when he heard that Caroline had been rushed to the hospital and lost her baby. Besides the fact that Rebekah would be here, he had to come and offer comfort to his childhood friend Caroline.

"Where is she?" a voice roared behind them forcing them apart.

Rebekah looked behind Matt. "Nik" she said in a soft voice, grabbing his attention.

Klaus looked like the wreck that he was. His whole appearance was disheveled. His hair was tousled, frown lines marring his forehead, eyes rimmed red, eyebrows furrowed angrily and nostrils flaring angrily. He had his fists clenched and his clothes were all ruffled. Overall, he did _not_ look like the man to be messed with.

"Where's the doctor?" Klaus asked again in a no-nonsense voice.

"Nik just listen- Rebekah started but Klaus cut her off.

He stepped forward angrily. "JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!?" he thundered at her angrily. He shook her body violently trying to knock some sense into her. She did not want to argue with him right now. He was in no mood to deal with her right now.

Matt stepped forward along with a few other members of the staff of the hospital. "Calm down dude" Matt said stepping between Rebekah and Klaus to stop him from hurting her.

Klaus growled angrily before landing a punch to Matt's face. He didn't stop until he heard the sickening crack of his nose. He needed to release his frustration. He only stopped once he could feel the blood on his fist. He stood back and glowered at Rebekah who dropped to the floor to check on Matt. None of the hospital staff dared to go near him although he could see Meredith Fell rushing towards the scene.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nik?" Rebekah screamed at him. "It's not Matt's fault you lost the baby" she reprimanded him, helping Matt up.

Klaus scowled at her. "No it's _your_ fault!" He hissed at her. "I left you here to take care of _my _wife and _my _child Rebekah. But you obviously failed. Just like you fail at every other task you're given" he taunted her watching as her eyes filled with tears. "Enjoy his attention for the few days that you are his new _flavor_" he added venomously before turning towards the young doctor standing behind him angrily.

"What is going on here?" she asked crossly.

Klaus' jaw clenched at that. "I assume you are the reason I lost my child. You incompetent woman!" he stated indignantly. He just needed to blame someone. Anyone. Just someone or something, he could take his anger out on. Because that was the only emotion he was willing to feel. Anger. He could not stop feeling the sorrow and the grief of losing his child but that did not mean that he would want to cry and increase his mourning. No, he just needed to release his anger.

"Your wife came in with quite serious condition. There wasn't much of a choice to make. The baby was already lost" she lied assertively. "Now we can discuss this in my office like civilized people. This is a hospital after all." She said gesturing towards her office door.

Klaus scowled at her before begrudgingly heading towards her office. Once they were inside, Meredith placed a file in front of him. _Caroline's file. _

He angrily grabbed the file and threw it against the wall. "I need _you _to tell me what happened to her?" he asked angrily pointing his accusatory finger at her.

Meredith sighed before picking up the file. "There are a lot of cases in which the fetus is lost during the first trimester. 12% to 15% pregnant women do have miscarriages. I guess your wife was one of those 15%." She told him calmly and straightforwardly. "Let me also add that when Caroline came to visit me earlier as well, I told her to take special care of her diet and to take less stress. But she was severely under nourished when she came in, in emergency. You should've taken better care of her. She seems to be going through something. But she wasn't willing to share it with me or anyone else. This much stress and anxiety is…" she stopped and corrected herself. "_Was _not good for the baby. Now I advise you to please stay calm. This is a tough time for her. I can recommend an expert psychiatrist because from her behavior I think she might need therapy" she lied self-assuredly, trying to remember anything else she usually said to her patients.

Klaus stood there silent and paralyzed for a few moments. The broken look on his face almost had Meredith pitying him. _Almost. _

"So there was nothing you could've done?" he asked silently, breaking the silence. His voice broken and lacked the usual anger and authority.

Meredith gulped guiltily and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. You can see your wife in a while. She's resting right now" she said before excusing herself and leaving her office. She needed some air after the fraud she had committed. Even though she knew it was for the right reasons that she was helping Caroline, she could not shake off the broken look on Klaus' face.

Klaus walked out of the doctor's office with Caroline's file in his hand. As soon as he was out, two of his men came towards him. He handed them the file. "Send this to Dr. Gordon and tell him to call me" he ordered and one bodyguard left immediately while the other took him to Caroline's room. "Stay here" Klaus commanded before entering the room.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Caroline lying on the hospital bed with an IV drip attached to her arm. He stood at the edge of the bed and gently brushed the stray blonde locks from his wife's face. He looked over and saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she was fast asleep. He traced the tip of his finger over her pointed little nose and looked at her lovingly. In that moment, Caroline looked so beautiful, he wouldn't have believed that she had just lost the baby if not for the smudged eyeliner and trace of mascara down her pink cheeks.

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, silently vowing never to let her get hurt again or to feel anymore sorrow or grief. A single tear rolled down his cheek onto Caroline's face, waking her up almost instantly. He quickly wiped it clean before she had the chance to comprehend what was happening.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly. At first the light blinded her momentarily before she squinted her eyes and settled for the image in front of her. Klaus looming over her.

"Nik" she breathed out.

Klaus gave her a broken smile. "You need to rest love" he said stroking her hair. His hand never leaving her curls. Running his hands through her hair calmed him down. It always had.

_Caroline and Klaus lay wrapped up in each other, legs tangled together. Klaus rested his head and chest against the headboard of the bed while Caroline's head rested at his chest, as she drew invisible patterns on her boyfriend's chest. _

_Klaus busied his fingers in playing with Caroline's blonde curls. He tied them, then untied them, often tugged them and then soothed them back again. Both lay together silently, enjoying the afterglow of amazing weekend sex. _

_He wondered how he could be so lucky to have found someone like Caroline in his sinful life. He had killed, tortured, kidnapped, murdered and ruined so many people over the years that he had lost count. Still he was never content. Not until he met her. Caroline Forbes. The girl who had inevitably woken up the lovesick fool in him. All his thoughts began revolving around her. _

_He could still remember the first time he had met her just like it was yesterday. And he thought she was drunk that day. So wrong of him. _

_He had seen what 'truly drunk Caroline' was, after their first argument, which involved him influencing someone to give her an internship she was dying to for. When Caroline had found it, she was not just angry but furious whereas he thought she would swoon at the gesture and be thankful. It was what women did usually, anyway. _

_But that day he also learned that Caroline was not like other women. She did the exact opposite of what the other women in his life had done. So naturally, she was offended and refused to talk to him for days. The same night as the argument, she decided to hit a club and drink her worries away. _

_Of course, she did not count on Rebekah being in the same club reporting back to her brother that his supposed girlfriend was partying hard while throwing darts like she was imagining Klaus' face there. _

_The outcome had not been pleasant. For anyone. Especially Klaus. He had rushed to Caroline and while he apologized to her, he offered to take her home. She, obviously, denied at first cursing him and throwing drunk obscenities his way before she reluctantly agreed and let Klaus guide her to his car. On the way, however, she threw up on the curb right next to his car. _

_She was thankful, it wasn't inside his car otherwise she would have been totally mortified. Not that she wasn't then. _

"She isn't well. She needs to be home with the people she feels safe with, Klaus" Liz argued with her son-in-law as he listened to her half-heartedly while signing Caroline's release forms. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked angry at how casual he was about the whole ordeal.

Klaus sighed before turning to the Sheriff. "Yes, I am" he breathed out calmly. "That is why she is going home _with me_. Don't worry, I know she's not fit to travel yet so I have got my men getting the mansion here ready as we speak" he told her.

Liz glared him. "You think she feels safe with you?" she asked incredulously, giving him her no-nonsense stare.

"Of course she does. I'm her husband" he said shrugging, even though he knew she would not feel safe with him just yet. She was already being distant and stiff with him. But he needed her. Losing his child was a great loss for him, already. For both of them, losing their child was the biggest tragedy but they had to overcome it. _Together. _Besides, he was not about to let his wife slip through his fingers just like his child. No. Caroline would be staying with him. "For her sake, I'm going to stay in Mystic Falls with her" he said, his tone indicating his displeasure for the town.

"She needs to be home with her parents" Liz almost shouted at Klaus annoyed by his bossiness when he was responsible for crumbling her daughter's life.

Klaus ignored her outburst and turned to the man on his side. "Where is my wife?" he asked calmly considering the situation they were in.

"They're getting her" the bodyguard answered swiftly pointing towards the room where Caroline was "admitted". Exactly a minute later the nurse came out pushing the wheelchair in which Caroline was dozing off, her head tilted and her mouth parted slightly which alarmed Liz. Caroline was never such a deep sleeper.

"What did you do to her?" Liz accused Klaus as he smiled at his wife's form before nodding at the nurse and taking the responsibility of the wheelchair himself.

Klaus looked up to his mother-in-law, in mock offence. "How could you think I'd do anything to my wife? Do you really think I'd do that?" he gasped out tauntingly before flashing her a tight lipped smile. He was trying very hard not to break but everyone seemed hell bent on making sure they got on his nerves.

Liz continued to glare him, without breaking eye contact.

Klaus sighed. "Fine I may have asked the nurse to give her a little something to calm her down" he accepted casually making Liz's eyes widen in shock.

"You drugged her?" she spat indignantly.

"I didn't drug her" Klaus said rolling his eyes. "It was simple medicine. She was crying and she was going to make herself sick. Even sicker than she is now. She needed to calm down" he defended himself before he pushed the wheelchair towards the exit, leaving one of his men to complete the paperwork.

As soon as he reached outside the hospital, he saw two cars looking much like his own SUV appear and stop in front of them. Elijah and Stefan stepped out of the cars and walked straight towards Klaus and Liz.

Stefan swallowed heavily at the sight of his perky blonde friend who was just asleep like corpse. He turned to Liz and hugged her. "I'm so sorry" he murmured. Liz hugged him back awkwardly trying not to let her discomfort show. This man was a killer, a criminal but she was willing to act, just for a few days till her daughter was safe and secure.

Elijah in the meantime, went to his brother and hugged him but Klaus remained stiff and impassive. "My deepest condolences Niklaus. I truly am sorry for your loss" he whispered apologetically, looking at his brother's wife.

Klaus cleared his throat to avoid any unwelcome emotions. "What's done is done brother" he said somewhat cheerily confusing everyone. "I'd just like to go home now. I've had the mansion in Mystic Falls opened till Caroline gets better." he informed him before scooping up Caroline in his arms and placing her in the backseat. Just as he was about to close the door, Liz stopped him this time pointing her finger at him.

"I think you've done enough Klaus Mikaelson. You should leave my daughter alone now" she threatened him, placing her hand on her belt where her gun was placed.

"No. I think you've all done enough!" Klaus roared angrily slamming the door shut regardless of the disturbance he was creating. He ignored his brother and Stefan's pleads to leave this topic alone and continued to stalk towards Liz, unafraid. "I'm sure Caroline has told you all about my work and _my lifestyle_ so let me tell you Liz that I don't care what anyone thinks" he said. "I am this close to losing control and I would hate for you to be a victim of my frustration so stop interfering in my life or no amount of wailing or pleading from Caroline will deter me from lashing out on you" he hissed venomously.

"I don't give a fuck about your life. That's my daughter in that car and I'm not going to let you- she was cut off by his abrupt roar of laughter.

He chuckled for a few moments before composing himself. "Let me tell you how things are going to be. Caroline and I are staying in Mystic Falls for a few days, as soon as she is well enough to travel, we are going back _home. _After that, I will not allow her to step foot into Mystic Falls ever again so it would be wise of you to stop arguing with me and putting yourself at risk" he told her frankly, ignoring Elijah's disapproving glare.

"Caroline would never allow you to do that!" Liz challenged confidently.

"I don't need her permission. She's my wife. She has to stand by my side. Whether it be here or New York or even China for that matter. She will always be by _my side_" he answered assertively and smoothly.

With that said, he sat in the car and drove off without any further word leaving everyone alarmed and shock in his wake.


End file.
